Dark Jealousy Part Two
by Xaven
Summary: Second part of my werewolfy story....reviewing is very much appreciated. Please for the luv of God review!
1. Chapter 1

Part 2© 

**YOU MUST HAVE READ DARK JEALOUSY/ THE B'S CURSE BEFORE READING THIS!!**

Note: I realized that the story had no hope of a continuation, so was forced to rewrite it. This version follows that of the other but it has some slight differences. I don't care if you prefer the other one.

Rated: PG-13 for suggestive dialogue, violence and some themes.

Chapter One

"You're going to be fine," a maid tending to the princess assured. Zelda stood before the mirror in her room, looking at the healing welts running across her abdomen. She ran a finger over them and sighed.

"Just making sure," she murmured and let her garments fall. The doctors had explained that she would heal up very nicely, providing she let her wounds alone. And with her always touching them they worried she might accidentally reopen them.

Misery clouded the princess' mind. The scars were a constant reminder of the ordeal Nisih had put everyone through. An ordeal Zelda would always remember, always hate. But Link had the worse end of the stick. Still burdened with the cursed blood pulsing in his veins, he was constantly under the pressure of the people. The people were disgusted at what he had become, especially the majority who had been victims of his mistakes. They treated him like…dirt, yes it was most fitting. _'It isn't his fault,'_ Zelda tried to believe. _'At least I think it isn't.'_ It was hard enough for her not to simply side with them. Link had become…very aggressive and could hardly control his bestial instincts sometimes. How could one stick up for a being like that? Was she really being sincere with herself?

Zelda walked into the dining hall. Link's chair was empty. _'He's not here again…he's never here,'_ she thought grimly. Xanath was at the table however, deep in thought. He looked pensive.

"Have you seen…?" Zelda questioned. The man looked at her for a moment, and then resumed staring into space.

"No I haven't," he said bluntly. "That doesn't surprise me. He never tells us where he goes anymore…" His tone startled Zelda. She'd never heard him this way. Usually he spoke with a calm voice. _'Looks like Link's behavioural change is having an effect on everyone.'_

"I worry about him day to day. He's…becoming less of who he is, as if…he's succumbing," Xanath murmured when he got up. "It's just a matter of time until he gives himself completely to the curse. And then what do we do?"

The House of Skulltula. He couldn't remember the last time he stepped into its boundaries. The last time he'd been here was to rid them of their curse. This time, it wasn't to help them. He needed their help. Link opened the wooden door and found them awaiting his arrival. Without speaking he sat down on a makeshift stool.  

"How did you cope?" he asked in a glum tone. "How did you survive?" One of the sons cleared his throat, an indication that he was about to speak.

"Survive what?" he asked. Link averted his eyes.

"The curse, I just want to know that's all," he replied. The household shifted uncomfortably.

"Surely that is a question that causes us to recall hard times," the father said. "We had each other's support and company." Link sighed heavily, resting his cheek on his right hand. "Why do you ask of such a thing?"

"I am cursed. And I have no idea how to break it…" Link answered. The father gave him a sceptical look.

"Cursed? How did this come about? I would think you would be the last person to be. You're so kind hearted, so generous," he pondered. The boy's eyes narrowed. Now wasn't the time for sympathy.

"It was forced. This girl gave it to me. I erratically change into a wolf, and I had kill." The people were silent. He tightened his jaw, knowing that they were judging him.

"A wolf? I have never heard of curses that make people interchange forms like that," the father explained, "unless it isn't a curse but a given ability. I really don't know how to help you. With us, you destroyed the source, have you?" The latter nodded.

"It's…getting worst, especially as the full moon approaches. During that time, the need is almost excruciating when resisted," he said. "Didn't you have any cravings of any sort?" They gave each other weird looks; it was rather irritating.

"Apart from acting somewhat like skulltulas, no," one boy replied. Link rose up. "Where are you going?"

"It's obvious that you can't help me…that you don't have what I want to hear," he muttered.

"It upsets us that you think that. We are sorry we didn't have what you desired." Link nodded and took hold of the doorknob.

"Don't blame yourselves. It's not your fault," he whispered and was about to leave when one of the sons ran to him and took hold of his arm. Link looked down at him.

"Wait, don't go. I can't let you go without knowing this," the boy wailed. "Paer, Princess Zelda's advisor. He came up with a voting system to burn you. It was meant to be a secret." The father rose up, fists clenched.

"Now why did you have to go and tell him that for? You know that we could get killed!" he shouted. Link growled at him and got the man to sit back down.

"Paer, that bastard. This time he's gone too far…" he snarled quietly and left out the door.

Link exploded into the main hall, snarling frightfully. He was confronted with astonished stares; of course, Zelda was holding some council meeting or something like that.

"Where is he?" he demanded. "Where's that bastard?" The council members exchanged worried looks and confused gestures. A low growl escaped Link's throat, and no one dare move.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zelda asked, finally getting some temerity. "Who are you looking for?"

"Paer…" he answered, the syllable resembled a savage sound.

"Paer? What has he done?" the princess queried. The advisor, who stood at the rear of the hall, started retreating without notice. But Link, with his predator likeness, did. He bared his teeth and rushed towards the man. Paer cried in surprise as Link took a fistful of his top, pulled the man against him and growled furiously in his face.

"Damn you," the man hissed. The boy slapped him across the face, leaving bloody marks on the skin.

"Don't fuck with me Paer," Link snarled, "my temper is short enough as it is…" The guards were moving in, but Xanath motioned them to stay back. If they intervened there was no telling what the unnerved boy might do. They couldn't afford to bury another person.

"Boy, I don't know what you're thinking, but you better let go," Paer warned, attempting to loosen the vice-like grip on his clothes. The boy hit his fist against the wall, just inches above the advisors head.

"You're the one responsible for establishing that voting system weren't you? The one about my demise?" Link demanded, his stare boring into the man's grey ones. A nervous laugh cracked from Paer's throat.

"So what? It's already been passed; the villagers have opted for it. There's nothing you can do," the advisor said, fear in his voice. Too angry to even talk anymore Link threw him violently on the floor, and a crack resounded, followed by a cry. Paer's arm looked stove. Link was about to 'go in for the kill' when a hand rested heavily on his shoulder.

"Let him be," Xanath whispered. Link muffled the growling and clenched his teeth, glancing at him and then back at the cowering man on the floor. Nearly lost it…and in front of all these people as well. _'Shame'._

"I shouldn't have acted in such a manner," he muttered and slid away from the council member's hard looks.

"That bastard needs to be taught a lesson. How dare he attack a superior!" shouted a very pissed off Paer once Link had gone. "He's an animal!" Xanath shot him a harsh stare but dare not say anything that might give him a bad impression in front of all the guests.

"Let me tend to that arm. It looks broken," he said instead and left out the room with Paer shortly behind.

"Listen Paer," Xanath said when they were alone in the medical room just some flight of stairs down. "Link is having a hard time with the people and his curse, you needn't add to his problems." The advisor snorted as he sat down on the wooden table situated in the corner.

"That kid deserves it. Why would anyone have sympathy over a mindless beast like him? He attacked me, a superior for goddesses' sake!" he exclaimed.

"Right now he doesn't give a damn about your status, and that's how it has always been. If someone is giving him shit he won't stand for it. I admire his temerity to set you straight in front of all those eyes. Any other person would have shied away," Xanath explained. An angry muscle ticked in his jaw.

"I don't need a lecturing from you. I'm capable of passing judgement," Paer sneered, unafraid of the bearded man twice as large as he. "Now get to work. Didn't you say you were going to tend to my arm?" Xanath threw the equipment onto the man's lap and started out the door.

"Fix your own damn arm," he muttered and slammed the door behind him.          


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Princess Zelda had excused herself from the meeting to check up on Paer. Not the best mannered of advisors she must admit, but she had to see if he was all right. She was about to go down the stairs when Xanath met her half way.

"He's fine," he spat, looking rather stern. "Nothing too serious. Doesn't seem to be in a lot of pain." An obvious lie. He enjoyed seeing that snake in pain.

"Where's Link?" she asked. The man motioned with his head to the growling boy before the door Paer was in. _'He really wasn't kidding about his temper', _Zelda thought. She'd never seen him act so violently, and especially with little provocation. It was…scaring. Before, she had merely shrugged the nagging behaviour off like everyone else in the castle. But it had become worse and worst. The attack on Paer would not be shrugged off; it will not be regarded as an exception.

"I think it's time to go," Zelda murmured to Link. He glanced over to her, looking curious.

"Where to?" he wondered.

"The old witch in Kakariko Village."

"Welcome, welcome," the old witch said once the trio entered the shop. "Well don't just stand there, you're letting the cold in." Zelda was the first to walk over to the counter and explain their reasons for being here.

"Ah, this is about the boy huh?" she glanced over at him and nodded slowly. "I remember now. You're the same lad from a while ago that had to run some errands for me right?" Link nodded. "I'll be back with the needed items." A few days ago, Zelda had discreetly sent a letter to the old witch concerning an issue, hopeful that she had a solution.

"Can we trust the witch? What if she's only in it for the money and nothing else?" Link asked to whomever listened.

"I know you're naturally suspicious, and she isn't always truthful but she's the only one we've known so far that has some knowledge on things like this," Zelda said. Link turned his head away, growling softly.

"I'll gladly paint the walls with her blood when I find that she's been lying," he said in an ominous tone. Princess Zelda winced at the thought. The look on his face showed that he really wasn't bluffing.

Shortly afterwards the witch appeared holding various bottles and objects. She lay them down on the counter top.

"Come 'ere boy. I need you to show me your bite wound," she ordered. Link tensed up and stared at her from the corner of his eye. "Well, what are you waiting for? I don't have all day you know!" Xanath reported a stern look.

"Do as she says. The quicker you do, the quicker we can get out of here," he said. Reluctantly the boy complied, exposing his upper body. There, between his neck and shoulder was a large bite wound, a red contrast to his complexion.

"I must warn you it will hurt. You can ask that big guy to hold you down," the witch explained. Link narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you implying?" he asked, almost cold.

"C'mon Link. This is no time for arguments. You've already had a go at Paer today," Zelda snapped. He turned and growled at her, and she shut up. She looked upset, but her anger was visible.

"I don't want to cooperate! Just shut your mouth!" He roared.

"I have no idea what's gotten into you right now, but you better apologise," Xanath ordered. His only answer was a guttural growl. It seemed futile to force an apology now. The witch chuckled to herself.

"Something must have upset the poor boy. I suggest you go out for a bit and cool off," she said. Link was all too happy to leave.

The witch was right. Being outside helped him cool down and get back to his senses. And he finally felt regretful about yelling at Zelda. _'She was only trying to help, and all I did was tell her to shut her mouth like she was nothing…why'd I let it get the best of me?'_ He hated being manipulated by the curse. He wasn't evil. He knew he wasn't.

/Still burdened with my blood…/

Link sat down on one of the steps leading to the windmill and directed his attention to a group of children playing around the well. Just watching them made his belly ache, and he was forced to chase away the feeling. No, how could he bring himself to think like that? Killing a child would be…

One of the children tripped up and started bawling instantly. Link looked around himself. No one seemed to care for the child's predicament. Sighing he walked over to the girl, knelt down and comforted her.

"Hey, it's okay. It's only a little cut," he said soothingly. The girl sniffed a couple of times and calmed down enough for him to tend to her knee. There wasn't anything around, so he tore a thin strip of tunic and tied it around the little girl's leg. "See, don't you feel better?" She nodded while rubbing her eyes and Link helped her on to her feet.

"Thank you mister," she mumbled. It hurt to hear those words. He remembered her so clearly. A few months ago he had killed her grandmother and attacked the girl when she tried to protect the old woman. He felt like kicking himself, hard.

"Get away from her!" a woman screamed as she ran to them; Link knew that was the mother, they smelt alike. "Don't talk to him Sera. He's that wolf monster." And the girl's trust seemed to deteriorate and she went into a trance of fear.

"I wasn't going to harm her. I meant well," he tried to explain, but the woman didn't buy it.

"Why would you even give a damn you cold hearted cur," she hissed. The commotion was now starting to draw bystanders' notice. "We don't want you around us, you have a taste for blood." The boy glowered at her with an intense stare.

"I _wasn't_ going to do _anything_. She hurt her knee and I simply helped her out," he attempted again.

"Quiet. If the lady says to leave, leave already. We don't trust creatures like you around us," someone snapped. Link emitted a low growl within his chest, although he didn't intend to. He hated being called a creature.

"Do I really look like an inferior beast in your eyes?" he questioned, voice thick with emotion. "I am not an animal…" The villagers grumbled.

"Stop it. We all know you're no longer 'Hylian'. Stop denying it, you're hurting more of yourself," another commented. Link clenched his fists, too angry to say anything else, and he figured it was wise to leave. It was clear that they didn't want him to stay any minute longer. He turned his back to them, started back.

"I'm glad his mother is dead. If I were her, I would be ashamed to call _that _my son," Sera's mother muttered spitefully. Yes, she muttered, but it didn't escape his notice.

It was late evening when they had returned to the castle, in the same sullen mood that had plagued them for weeks now. The witch had tried numerous concoctions to see what reacted with the blood sample from Link, and none had worked. Cursed…forever? How could he possibly cope? He thought about ending it all, but there was no desire in that. And Link nearly jumped the witch for not helping. _'Animals don't have suicidal thoughts'_, he told himself. _'So, am I accepting what I have tried to deny, accepting what the villagers see?' _A long weary sigh escaped his lips.

/And even if you're free you're still burdened with my blood. What would the people think? / Repeated a voice that belonged to a black haired girl he knew all too well. /They fear you because you're so much more superior to them/

Sleep didn't come to him this night, just like any other. He found himself clutching the bed sheets, shivering and wincing. The need was worst this time, sadistic almost.

_Ripping apart helpless people, tearing at their flesh…crunching down on their weak bones and sucking out the red, blood engorged marrow…all the while laughing with ecstasy. _

Link sat up. His mouth was already wet, and his gut ached persistently. Nothing could suppress it. _'Flesh…I need—no, not that'. _He wouldn't succumb; he wasn't a…cannibal. He'd never really eaten flesh, just merely enjoyed its taste. Bah, he blamed those damn villagers for putting him in this foul mood. When that woman had said that awful thing to him, he'd wanted to hit her. But he hadn't, and he hated himself for keeping quiet. The woman, and those villagers, had no right to talk to him like that. And that Paer…he made things worse. But in all his anger and loathing, Link couldn't ignore his sadness. Seemed like the more he hated them, the more this sadness would grow, the less normal he would act. It was like a chain reaction. And it was nearly inevitable. The majority of the people made it worse. Maybe he was better off staying away from them, just like most had insisted. Maybe…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

During the next day, Zelda was having another meeting with the council members. They had something to talk about, something that took place yesterday. She wouldn't be surprised if they were here to talk about the little incident that happened.

"Princess Zelda. We are here to discuss the issue on Link," Ason started. The princess put on a serious face. Ha, she had thought right all along. Perhaps they brought this matter up simply to put their minds off other things.

"I understand, but I find nothing _to_ discuss about. We are currently looking for a cure at the moment," she said but the members grumbled amongst themselves.

"He is a hazard to the people's safety," Ason said. "We were all here yesterday when Link barged in and clearly exhibited signs of uncontrolled rage. We can't have such an individual mingling in our community."

"Let me remind you Link is entitled to the same laws. If he were born a cursed being then it doesn't cover him," Zelda argued.

"You're missing the point my highness. He has killed so many people and all you did was imprison him. Regardless of who he was before, he must be punished and that's a death sentence," Ason argued back. Zelda bit her bottom lip.

"But yesterday. We all agreed that if he refrained from killing for a month he was fit to go unpunished," she reminded them.

"That's true, however we all witnessed the brutality on your advisor. What if that had been his neck Link had broken? If Xanath had not intervened the boy would have killed the guy," the man expounded. "I recall a while back, he had injured that girl and killed her grandmother, let alone numerous people. He has a taste for Hylian flesh, and you know as well as I do he craves for it. He's a miserable being."

"He's not!" Zelda shouted. She hadn't been aware she had risen. "He made a pact and he has been going by his word. Blood hasn't touched his lips since." For a while the members thought over and over, trying to see if there was an alternative. There didn't seem to be any at the moment.

"I'm afraid there isn't a way round this. The vote has been seconded. Link will be executed tomorrow evening," Ason said quietly. Zelda shook her head angrily, her eyes narrowed.

"How can you turn on him like that?!" she shouted, totally outraged. "You're all heartless cunts! He has saved you so many times, risked his life to save the land. Just because he's cursed now doesn't mean he'll remain that way." Ason turned away and stared at his hands.

"Sorry. But the law is law. We can't go against it," he muttered.

Zelda walked out of the hall, cursing under her breath. Those old farts were too set in their ways. Why couldn't they, for once, put aside their duties and look into their hearts? The law was seriously flawed in some areas where it needed concerning.

"Hey wait," Xanath grabbed her elbow as she walked by him.

"Leave me alone!" she groaned, struggling, but her efforts were futile. She let her hair fall over her face.

"They want to kill him. Those bastards want to kill him!" she bellowed and broke into a sob. "I don't want him to die…this isn't right. With all he's gone through, this is no way to help." Xanath withdrew, visibly astonished.

"Isn't there a way to veto the votes?" he queried but found the princess shaking her head.

"What good would that do? Those people will hunt Link down like a dog and take matters into their own hands. Or they'll rebel because their needs weren't met…" she sobbed and hit her fist against the wall. "Why?! Why are they so heartless? Damn them!"

"You tried at least," Link said, appearing from around the corner. Zelda wiped a tear and sniffed, still crying.

"You were listening in the whole time?" she asked and he nodded once. "I'm so sorry. I tried so hard to let them favour my plea. They're so up themselves."

"C'mon. Let's go in to the parlour. I don't want them to hear what you think about them," Xanath suggested.

Zelda and Xanath were alone in the parlour. Link had since gone out. He found the castle too oppressing, and he preferred to be outside, away from the hassles.

"Xanath, I just don't know what to do. I always regarded the situation to have a brighter future, but now I'm starting to have my doubts. What if there is no cure, what if there is no other solution? Can I really bring myself to realise that the only alternative left is death?" Zelda sulked. The man let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his grizzled hair.

"Maybe the people see things that we are blinded to. It is expected to support a friend, even if they are in the wrong. But it is obvious that Link's death is inevitable and—" A great multitude of guards came running into the parlour, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"My highness, there's a messenger who wants to have a word with you. He claims it is urgent," one said.

"A visitor at this time?" Zelda grumbled. She had a lot on her mind and really didn't want any other thing adding to the whirling emotions and thoughts. "Very well, allow him in." The guards standing by the door parted to the sides, and the stranger walked into their presence. He was garbed in a cloak, and a veil concealed his face. When he approached the princess he handed a note. Zelda read it, and as she did, her eyes began to widen in shock.

"Goddesses, this can't be. Tell me this is some sick trick you're pulling!" Zelda shouted at the messenger. The man just chuckled.

"What is it?" Xanath asked when he saw the princess' face turn white. She slowly turned to him, swallowing her fear. The letter was trembling in her hands.

"A war is upon us…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I received a letter yesterday from a man who calls himself Vonndrake. Since Ganondorf is out of commission he's using the opportunity to declare war," Zelda explained to the soldiers in the barracks. "Apparently, I've heard of such a name. We're dealing with a man with decades of domination under his title, although no one knows why. Coincidently, Hyrule lies in his path, and we have no option but to resist. He's going to attack anytime from now, and knowing his tactics he'll probably attack a day from now. He usually gives two days notice."

"We only have forty-eight hours?! Sorry my highness but there is no way any amount of men can be trained in such a time period. It takes at least two weeks to get us in top-tonic condition. Besides, with all the lack of threats we have slacked," one of the soldiers protested. Zelda eyed him from the corner of her eyes.

"Listen you. We can't lose this war… _I_ can't lose this war. Xanath, mobilize the troops at once," she ordered. Xanath's eyes dropped and he clenched his fists. He fought the urge to argue, he didn't have such an authority to do so.

"Yes my highness," he bowed. The men weren't happy. They could all sense this war would be one they wouldn't be able to win, that Zelda was sending them to their deaths. A suicide mission to be exact. Most kept silent, some cursed under their breaths and others simply walked away.

Xanath wanted to assure them, that there could be a chance, but he would be lying if he said such a thing.

Xanath followed the princess to the main hall, and paused when he realised that Zelda was…crying. Yes, he could clearly see the silvery drops running down her cheeks. "Zelda?"

"It's over. If we won the war it would have been the Goddesses having mercy on us. But…what about Link? This is the day we have to put an end to his life and he isn't even here," she whispered. "Where could he be?" Xanath's eyes ticked over to Paer who was chuckling to himself as he stood by the doorway.

"He must have run away," he muttered. "I wouldn't be surprised. When creatures sense their demise coming they'll do anything to avoid it." Zelda pulled a face of sheer disgust.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Why are you talking about him like that?" she sneered. Paer smiled.

"Well I have a right to. The Link you know has succumbed to the curse. When he attacked me, I saw not warmth in his eyes but some sort of forbidding darkness. It was like the gaze of a savage beast, you know, that same look that crosses their eyes when they're overcome with bloodlust. So it's no surprise to me if he finally realised that he was indeed a bloodthirsty creature and there wasn't a place for him among the people," Paer expounded.

"That's a lie, a dirty lie. Link is still the same and he hasn't run away. He'll show up," the princess spat, and Paer's eyes glittered.

"You're no better than myself. Do you realise what you have just said? You really do want him dead. You would like for him to have actually run away, but you fear that he would come back and kill, and you don't want that to happen," he said, smiling at the same time. Zelda's mouth was slightly trembling. "It's clearly written all over your face."

"It's not true. Link isn't a coward…but I don't want him to die," she said softly, tears once again running down her cheeks.

"Then why bother wanting him back when you know that death awaits him here? Let him stay wherever he is, let him stay alive so that he'll steal into the night and engorge himself on Hylian flesh," Paer said and started laughing. His laughter cut deeper than anything she had felt before, much deeper than a blade could. Yes, death awaited him here; there was no denying it. But was it proper for Link to live out the rest of his days in the darkest parts of the land, forever be in constant self hate, loneliness and anguish? She felt helpless.

Paer turned around and saw Link walking into the room, head hung low. When they met in the middle, the boy looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Paer reported the same glare, and the two stayed silent. Slowly, Link curled his lips back and started to growl low in his throat. The advisor was unfazed, and remained in his silent stance. It was clearly apparent that the other was tensing, as if to jump him.

"Look away," Xanath said before things got ugly. Paer glanced over to Xanath with narrowed eyes.

"What is the problem?" he demanded.

"Don't you see what you're doing? You're challenging him," the other explained. A look of confusion crossed the advisors face for a moment before he began to laugh in the most damn annoying tone.

"Not normal boy, not normal," Paer said and finally left the three alone. Link looked ashamed and he sighed out wearily_. 'It just keeps getting worse …I can't even control my emotions any longer. Nisih…even beyond the grave your blood still claims me…'_ He avoided Zelda's eyes when she looked at him.

"I want to end this. I have realised there is no hope for me. I have become a cursed being…a creature that lives only to cause pain and grief. I…I agree to die. It'll be for the best," Link murmured.

"No. You—"

"I have to die!" Link shouted before the princess could finish. "I hate this but I have to! I can't live with you because I'm a fucking werewolf!" There was a hushed silence in the room. The only noise was of Link's ragged breathing. His teeth looked sharper than normal, especially his canines that seemed a tad too big for his mouth. Zelda cringed at the sight of them.

"Control yourself kid. You're letting the curse get the best of you," Xanath said in a stern voice. Link tried to calm himself, but it was proving to be very arduous. He was just too pissed off at the moment. _'I'm going to die…doesn't that mean anything to them?'_

"Please understand that we tried our best. I never wanted your life to become like this, really I didn't. Partly I blame myself for your fate. If I had never called for you perhaps you would have never come across Nisih," Zelda apologised. "Besides, if we had more time, we'll probably find a solution. So you're not going to die, I won't let you." Frustration crossed Link's face. _'Haven't they heard a single word I've said?' _Xanath strode up to Link and gave the impression he was walking by. Then he paused and drew out his sword.

"Sorry about this," he murmured and slammed the sword's handle into the back of Link's skull. Link's legs failed him and Xanath caught him before he hit the floor. "He's not going to like this when he wakes up." Zelda shook her head slowly.

"If he knew what we were up to, he'll never cooperate," she said, looking at the unconscious boy.

Since the winter season was around the corner, the sun had set quite early. And the stake meant for Link's demise had been completed. It was right in the heart of Kakariko Village; the people had insisted it be built here. 'Our people's blood has been shed here, his must be shed here too,' someone had said. Xanath scratched his chin unconsciously as he surveyed the great number of people standing before the death equipment.

"Looks like we've got quite a crowd tonight," one of the soldiers said. The other man nodded slowly. The soldier rubbed the back of his neck. "I—don't know what to make of the whole situation. Why would so many people turn up for the young sir's death? It's as if they're obsessed, you know, under some sort of influence. It's not like them to be like this." True, their behaviour was rather strange. Link had saved them just too damn many times. Was there something more to their bloodlust? A long sigh escaped Xanath's lips and he nudged the man in the ribs.

"What are you implying? Someone has cast a spell or something?" Xanath humoured. The soldier didn't meet him with a smile.

"I don't know, there's obviously something in the air," he said and simply shrugged his shoulders. Xanath's observation went to the front, where he could clearly see Paer, the torchbearer and a very blank looking Link. Too blank looking, he realised. Well, it wasn't as if he would wear a cheery smile now when meeting his death. Paer waited until everyone had become silent. The man had a disturbing smile on his face.

"Link stands before us with atrocious crime burdens. Burdens of murder, cannibalism, homicide, just to list a few. The penalty of this sordidness is death. Any objections at this point shall go unheeded. He is a cursed being, thus he can't live in our society or this land. He's nothing more than a foul, blood-driven, creature that only lives to satisfy his own pleasures," Paer announced to the crowd that hung on to every word he said. The advisor then nodded to the guards standing either side of the stake. "The time has come." Link didn't even bother struggling when the two guards took him by the arms and tied him to the stake. Paer nodded to the torchbearer and the crowd started to uproar. 'Kill the bastard' they chanted.

"To hell with this filth!!" Paer spat, pointing at the boy. Soon the wood below Link was lighted, and flames began licking up the stake. No emotion or any apparent expression of pain came over his blank features. He just continued to stare, even when the flames engulfed his body. The crowd roared with…enthusiasm as the acrid stench of burning flesh stank the air heavy.

_'What…what happened? Why don't I remember?'_ Slowly, he opened his eyes and waited for the surroundings to come into focus. He was in a stone room; the floor was dank and sparsely covered with straw. After a few seconds he realised where he was, and he hated it. Back in the dungeons.

Link tried to remember what had taken place, but his head hurt trying to think about it. He recalled Paer challenging him, and then nothing. He felt confused and frustrated…and terribly oppressed. His abnormal senses couldn't handle the sea of smells swarming around him. Too rich, and too sharp.

"Hey, kid," the guy next to him, said. "Looks like we're cell mates again." Slowly the boy rose up and grabbed the bars for balance. His movements were restricted by the chains about his wrists, ankles and, shamefully, one on his neck.

_'It seems so…'_ Link thought with much displeasure. Goddesses, had his so-called friends reserved a cell for him? He let out a softened groan.

"Sorry about this Link but it had to happen," Zelda said when she finally came down to him. At first he didn't want to listen, but he guessed it was no good being angry at nothing. "I couldn't let you die in such a pitiful way. So…I created a doppelganger to take the death instead. I hope you understand." Link found himself frowning.

"A doppelganger. A cheap copy of myself to take _my _demise, and I assume everyone thinks I'm dead now. So, how long are you planning to keep this a secret from them?" he wondered.

"Until I find a cure. The goddesses know how long that'll take…"Zelda trailed off, and she leant on the bars, despite the rust and filth. The very thought of spending the rest of his days down here caused a violent emotion. It scared him more than he had anticipated. With his new taste for the outdoors, being deprived of it meant certain depression…or even death. Already his breathing was getting heavier…the furore began to surface. Spasms of pain took hold of his body.

"Are you listening?" Zelda questioned, jarring Link out of his thoughts. "I said the Zoras might have some sort of purification spring or something. It's sounds absurd, but we have to try…" Link stared at her with desperate eyes. '_It hurts…my body hurts,'_ He slid onto his knees, clutching the bars. A film of sweat clung to his skin, blood pounded in his ears.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" she said quietly, startled. He shook his head no. How could he be 'okay?' He felt like shit at the moment, and her being here made matters worse. Link's breath caught in his throat as another round of spasms took hold. His whole body was under pain, and nothing could ease it. Froth began to fleck his lips to much of his disgust.

"The need has surfaced, it's the moon…" Link breathed. "I always feel this was." But unlike lunar changes he didn't want to give in. Too many eyes were upon him and Zelda's stare made the change dirty... He felt terribly shamed, and the pain kept cresting higher.

"If it's that bad…just change," the princess whispered, touching his hand. Link shrunk away from her touch. It was obvious he didn't want her comfort.

"You make this feel so wrong…so unnatural," he said. "Am I evil?" Zelda opened her mouth as if to say something, but then thought over what she was going to say.

"Curses _are_ evil. There is no good curse," she began. "People afflicted with it aren't necessarily evil. Just that, they tend to become lost under all that darkness."

A low growl escaped Link's throat, unintentional. His eyes were shut tightly. Although hard to see in the dim lighting Zelda could see his skin paling, as if all the colour was draining from him. _'I remember this…'_

"Then am I evil?" Link wondered. He opened his eyes and stared at his modifying hands. Thick hooked claws tore through his nail bed; it hurt like hell. He hid his pain well, for the time being that is. When he looked up at Zelda, her eyes were wide with fear. _'If she's still afraid, unwilling to accept what am I…why is she still here? Does she want a reason to hate me?' _He thought fiercely.

"Goddesses…" Zelda wanted to back away, shield her eyes and run. _'I have to face this. He's still the same person…it's just a façade…' _Muscles began to carve his sweat-slick skin, bones cracked and shifted under his flesh. Jaws pushed forwards into a heavy muzzle, teeth sharpened as serrated fangs erupted from his gums. Link ripped his tunic, allowing his changing body more freedom, letting Zelda to stare at the fur spreading rapidly along his back.

"Oh shit!! That boy's a monster!" the person next to them cried out. Blinded with pain and rage, the nearly changed being lunged at the man, growling furiously, his attack cut short by the chains. His elongating caudal vertebrae further fuelled his aggression. He'd never really gotten used to that particular sensation.

"Link, don't…he doesn't understand," Zelda said in a trembling voice. Slowly Link recoiled into the corner, his lurid blue eyes fixed onto hers. A snarl began to curl on his lips and every breath he drew was accompanied by a low growl. "You in there? Please show you comprehend me." The wolf let loose a guttural sound.

"Give him some time," Xanath said quietly, appearing beside the princess. He had just come back from the false burning and had decided to check up on things. Zelda looked up at him with grief stricken eyes. "It's been so long, and he's probably trying to get his control back." But an unspoken question lingered between the two. What if he never does regain control? Could this be what they have feared from the start?

"Leave him be," he then said. "It's late, we need our rest for tomorrow." Zelda nodded absent-mindedly, allowing herself to be gently led out by him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Princess Zelda hadn't been able to sleep. She lay wide-awake with the horrible silence as her only comfort. Too many thoughts and worries plagued her. She knew it wasn't to the best of her health, however she just couldn't prevent it. The silence wasn't much help either; it proved to only intensify her brooding. _'Goddesses please help me get through this…'_ she thought in dismay, burying her face into a pillow. When a maid came in she failed to notice.

"Morning my highness, your bath will be ready in a few moments," the maid said, laying down some fresh clothes. Zelda moaned.

"Yes I know, go about your business," she said, her voice muffled by the pillow. Either way the maid got her point and left the room without reluctance. Zelda, in an angry fit, threw the pillow across the room, knocking some items off a table. Damn this. It was too much for her. She knew very well that she only had a day left or so, and this was the first war she would experience. And hopefully the last.

The princess got out of bed and paused by her dresser. She lifted her garments to once again check on her scars. It had been a routine thing to see to their healing now. The marks were a watered down pink colour and were hardly noticeable. But whenever she recalled that eventful night she would often feel a phantom pain. _'No time to worry about the past, the future is what matters'_ she told herself.

"Zelda, I need to talk to you," Paer said from the other side of the door. A frown came across the princess' face. '_What does he want?'_

"Come in and make it quick," she said. The advisor came into her presence with a dead serious expression.

"My highness. Scouts at the border have spotted abnormal activity several miles away. They believe it is Vonndrake's men," he said. Zelda felt herself begin to tremble.

"Already? That means he'll be here within a matter of hours," she murmured, aghast. "Tell Xanath to send out troops to stall him. We've got to brace ourselves." Paer bowed.

"Yes my highness…" he said as he exited. Zelda wanted to scream. _'Can things get any worse?_'

The outcome looked very poor. Princess Zelda had refused to tell the inhabitants of the land what was about to unfold. Instead, she had moved what little people she could to either Goron City or Zora's domain. The Gorons and the Zoras had naturally questioned her motives but hadn't done anything else. They housed to people as a favour. Zelda saw these two places as an unlikely place for any soldier to venture.

"Well we've gotten the people secured, but some just wondered straight back," a helper said when they were within castle boundaries. "They keep on demanding what the hell's going on, and since the war is meant to be kept a secret, they won't stay."

"Such gibberish, you should have kept them in there at all costs," the princess said. The man frowned.

"I did what I could. Besides, I can't see why you're hiding this from them. You're causing more harm than good," he protested. Zelda clenched her teeth.

"How dare you question me?! Are you the one to determine Hyrule's outcome?" she saw the man fawning. "If only you knew how hard it has been for me…you wouldn't be running your mouth like that." Xanath walked in shortly afterwards and looked at the helper.

"Your service was very much appreciated. Thank you," Xanath said, nodding once to him. "Now, would you excuse me please? I need to have a word with the princess." The other sighed.

"Sure, go right ahead," the man said, walking out. "As if she's willing to listen. Her and her emotional outbursts…" Xanath cleared his throat before speaking.

"I need to inquire about on something," he said. Zelda leant her head on her hand.

"Let me guess. It's about our prisoner downstairs right? What do you want of him?" she said in a tired tone.

"I think he'll be an ideal person in the war. His cursed abilities will be to our advantage," he said.

"I can't allow that to happen," Zelda murmured, shaking her head slowly. "Yes he may help us, but he's likely to turn on us. He hates the people and no doubt holds a grudge against us two. So Link fighting is out of the question." Xanath knew any protest would bring back the old argument they had some time ago. There wasn't any denying that Link would be great help. Xanath could just imagine the boy tearing through the opposing army with effortless strength…perhaps laughing as he did…_'Eh, maybe it wasn't a good idea.'_

"You're right, he's not fit for this situation," he said quietly. Zelda gave him a small smile.

"It's alright…but right now we should focusing on the war, not Link. We have to mobilise the troops. Time is against us, and I fear we may not be ready when the time comes."

"This is going to be too easy," one of Vonndrake's men, said. He chuckled to himself as he picked up an apple from the ruins and greedily bit into it. But the foul fruit was rotten, and he readily spat it up. "Urk, this apple's full of crap!" Vonndrake's men were even closer to Hyrule than before. After destroying three villages and disposing of the 'stalling troops' they had camped somewhere in the desert. The harsh heat did ill to them as they were still in their armour. They figured it was wiser to wait until evening.

"You have to make do until we get to Hyrule. Then you'll be able to fill that bottomless pit of yours," another said.

"I can't wait, evening is hours away, and this bloody heat's getting to my head!!" the first cried out, shaking his fist at the sun. He looked foolish cursing at the sun.

"And frying your brain," one mocked. "At least I think that's a brain I hear sizzling." That got him jumped on.

"Calm down Eril, it's all for fun's sake. No harm done eh?" Eril narrowed his eyes and punched his assailant.

"Easy for you to say Blox, but I don't take mockery so well," he said, snorting. "I'll take my anger out one those pathetic Hylians. They think they're so special, so damn important." Another man, so called Serp, found himself liking that idea very much.

"Yes Eril. Wait until then. There's no need to fight our own men. Vonndrake won't like that much. Besides…taking out your anger on a Hylian is more acceptable…" he whispered.

"Hear that shit-head?" the man Eril hit, shouted. "Next time you do a thing like that again I'll rip your balls out and fry 'em for breakfast."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

By the time it was evening all of the castle's army had been suited up and ready to go. Although they had tried to face the battle with a positive attitude they couldn't ignore their fear and insecurities. Especially Xanath. For once he had butterflies in his stomach. The bad timing, lack of sufficient training and unease were to blame. _'Calm down. Chances of winning are great. Hyrule has never lost a battle, we're experienced …' _he told himself. He had spent most of his time sharpening his blade and his favoured falchion. But he wasn't too sure if his trusted weapons could save him.

"Shame Link ain't here. He can sure give us a leg up," one of the soldiers in the barracks said. His comrade didn't take a liking to the comment and showed his displeasure by sneering. 

"Bah, who needs that filthy mongrel? The bastard would be eating the dead before our very eyes. I'm glad he's dead," he muttered. Xanath sighed out wearily. _'Time to see Zelda.' _He figured that she would be in her room, and just as he had thought she was in there all right…crying. Xanath felt pity upon here. _'Such a young lady needn't go through this…' _Paer was doing his best to comfort her.

"Why are you crying for?" he murmured in the softest voice he could muster. The princess hastily wiped her eyes dry with her palms and forced a smile.

"I'm just a bit worried, that's all. Don't let it bother you," she sobbed. Xanath walked over to her and gave her a reassuring hug. He seldom partook in affectionate acts. "Promise me you'll return in one piece. Promise me that!" He closed his eyes. _'Should I for her sake?'_

"Yes I promise. Just wait until I return. I'll do everything I am capable of to defend this land," he whispered in her ear. He withdrew from her embrace and eyed Paer steadily. "And you, do your part and see to that she remains safe." The advisor gave him an uncertain nod of his head. Then Xanath looked at the princess once more. "I'm off now, goodbye."

"Xanath…" Zelda whispered as he departed. The brave man headed for the stables, mounted his steed and rode off to meet his men surrounding the castle's wall. He felt pleased when he saw their numbers. Eight hundred men strong, he doubted Vonndrake had more.

"Are you ready?" he shouted into the eager yet nervous horde. "I pray the Goddesses will have mercy upon us."

A horn was sounded eventually, breaking the agonising wait Xanath and his men had to endure.

"They're here," the scout, announced. "Just where the plains are." Xanath let out a long sigh and unsheathed his sword.

"Alright men. This is it. You all have sworn to protect this land, now's your chance to prove it, follow my lead," on horseback Xanath led the men over to the plains and found a sight that made his heart sink. Garbed in black armour with mean weaponry, Vonndrake's men topped a thousand, two hundred more than their own.

"No, this can't be happening…" soldier beside Xanath began. He held a frightful look in his eyes, and his face was pale. "I want out! We can't win!!" He ran but another grabbed him before he went too far.

"You dare run from your fellow men who have the temerity to stand against the odds? You would rather run and let them die a death that you could have prevented? You should be ashamed of yourself," Xanath spat angrily. He then directed his attention to the enemy. "Let's go." In silence, except for the clatter of silver armour, they marched down a receding slope to meet the dark army and stopped several metres away.

"Hey, bearded man," one of them shouted. Xanath stared at him with an unsavoury expression. "It'll be best if you'd simply throw down your weapons. There's no need for bloodshed."

"And I believe that too, but it should be you who should discard your weapons," Xanath expounded, "It is not in our nature to succumb to such filth. We protect our land with our life." The other man grinned and began a sinister laugh. Eerie was more like it.

"Your life? Huh…shame, it seems you think you have what it takes to beat us, but I must ask. Have you ever fought an army like this one?" he questioned. A frightful cry cut the silence, turning Xanath's blood cold. He saw, just like everyone else out there, the enemy…transforming. He tried to deny it, but it was painfully clear what they were up against. Werewolves…a thousand strong, standing before them with savage eyes and gnashing fangs.    

"Shit," Xanath breathed. He wasn't quick enough to call upon his men to attack. The closest beasts had already taken down his frontal line and were ploughing through the rest of them with unnatural speed. "Attack! Attack!" Uproar started and the two armies clashed. Xanath kicked his heels into his horse's ribs, making the animal rear up and gallop straight into the wolves. Being on horseback gave him a greater advantage, giving him enough height and speed to sheer the monsters' heads off. He felt a tingle of pleasure as his sword grew dirty with their blood, and when their dying cry left their lungs. _'I must protect Hyrule no matter what, even if it means my life!'_

Link's eyes suddenly snapped open. Since yesterday he'd been asleep, as obviously there wasn't a damn thing to do in the dungeons. He'd been very frustrated…isolated and pissed off to say the least. But now he felt a terrible threat, what could it be? Slowly he rose up, head directed to the ceiling and closed his eyes. _'It sounds as if there's a battle going on, outside?' _No, how could that be possible? Zelda and Xanath would never hide the prospect of a battle from him…would they? Were they…could they be foolish enough to do such a thing?

Link sat down, head hung low. _'If they need my help they should have never kept me down here…' _he thought in disgust. Sighing he lay back down and did his best to ignore whatever was going on outside. But when he scented the redolence of Hylian blood he knew something was astray. And there was another aggravating scent mixed in there; it was vaguely recognisable, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"What have they gotten themselves into?" he growled, once again rising up. He began to pace, making the chains rattle and disturb the other people down here.

"Hey kid, would you sit down already? You're making a hell of a noise with that bloody pacing," man next to him complained. Link won't listen.

"Something's wrong. I know it is," he murmured. "I smell blood, and there's too much being spilled…" _'Too much sixth sense perhaps?' _the prisoner wondered, _'or he's just paranoid.'_

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but Xanath isn't here to free you like last time," the man replied. "What are you going to do about it?" Link knew what to do; yet he wasn't sure how to go about it. It was still light out, and he'd never willed a change on before. Without his wolfen form there was no way he could break free. _'I have to try…how?' _Damn it. He should have asked Nisih, when there was some sort of loose bond between them, how she was able to will a change. Like when he was first bitten, it was broad daylight. The night nor did the moon effect her state. Link punched the wall. _'How did she do it?!' _No, he was thinking wrong. What brought on _his _change, not hers. He began to think back. Other changes had just happened without control. Eventually he recalled the fight with Nisih. He had willed it on because the bitch had threatened Zelda's safety. But why wasn't the same happening this time round? _'I hold a grudge against those people…I feel no desire to protect them.' _  Then his heart constricted. He had been over looking a vital detail from the very start. _'Shit…the army's out there, and who else leads them out?' _Xanath came into view. A dull aching began in his bones. _'How could I have been so blind?' _The curse finally unravelled, contaminating his body. He did very little to resist its pull. This time, he let it take control.

Link tensed violently, clenched his teeth, his stance slightly bent forwards. The whites of his eyes disappeared, began to glow an unnatural blue.

"Hey kid, you alright? You're starting to scare me…" the man murmured. The cracking and creaking of bones were pronounced now. Groans were gradually getting deeper, more bestial. He discarded his prison clothes, tearing them off as if they were delicate silk. Link noted his body already halfway changed, and doing so with speed and fluency. But it still hurt… "Fuck! Are you going to so this shit whenever your doggy hormones kick in?" Thirty seconds later the transformation was complete, and the wolf, pent up with rage, began to strain against the chains. He gave it one good tug and the chains snapped. Link then jumped at the bars, taking them in his hand-like paws and began to apply pressure. _'Come on…' _The iron protested loudly as they shifted into a large enough gap.

"Get back inside!" someone hollered. "If you're escaping you might as well free the rest of us." The wolf looked at him, grinned and bolted for the door. He bashed the wooden door down with his massive skull, breezed past two stunned guards and ran up a flight of stone stairs. Powerful muscles propelled him onwards, but he wondered if they were enough.

Princess Zelda felt uncomfortable as she waited in the room. '_Paer should have been back by now'_, she worried, '_where could he have gone'?_ Come to think of it this was the actual first time he had ever left her side without saying a reason, the first time he had a lie on his breath, first time he had looked at her from the corner of his eye and given a false smile.

Having a feeling of dread she rose up and was about to walk out the door when a slap to her face sent her hurtling on her ass. She winced and laid a hand on her bruised cheek, tears starting to sting her eyes. A slap? It felt more like a punch. Standing before her was a man cloaked in black, beard and everything.

"You must be Vonndrake," Zelda stammered, obviously in shock. The man grinned at her, amused.

"Yeah, and I'm Hyrule's future leader," he said now moving towards her.

"Stay back," she cried out, rising to her feet, "I'm the Princess of Hyrule and I will not accept such insubordination from a man who inflates his significance!! I order you to get out of my sights." Vonndrake closed his eyes, chuckling to himself.

"You're quite mistaken, I am anything but inflating my significance. There's fear in your voice and I'm pretty sure you can't save yourself," he said. Paer entered the scene, smiling and swinging chains in his hands. "As you can clearly see I have the upper hand in this worse case scenario."

"Paer? Why are you doing this? You were meant to protect me…" Zelda gasped. The man shook his head.

"I was always with Vonndrake. All I needed to do was get a job here, let's say, as you're personal advisor and basically the story picks up from there," he explained. The princess couldn't stop herself from crying out in terror as they bound her down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Xanath had fought the best he could. He had since lost count of how many werewolves he had killed, but he wasn't thrilled to see his men dying at their claws. Angrily he sheared another beast's head off but failed to detect an attack from behind. He was knocked off his horse and sent rolling in the dirt. He finally stopped and faced his assailant with a deep hatred.

"It's about time someone got you," Blox murmured, an evil smile on his lips. This werewolf was still in Hylian skin; he drew his blade and raised it above Xanath. "Would you fancy your head being sliced off? I bet it feels good…" He swiped downwards, but Xanath blocked his blow with his own sword. He jumped to his feet, backing up slowly. The counter strike had left his wrist aching, and he had the greatest urge to rub it.

"Enough of this bullshit," he shouted. Blox chuckled to himself.

"Why are proud men so hard to kill?" he humoured. Blades clashed once more. The werewolf proved to be too strong. His motions began to blur, and Xanath couldn't keep track. The Hylian was hammered with blows on all sides. "You're too slow!" Laughing, Blox thrust his sword into Xanath's lower abdomen. Wide eyed, Xanath fell onto his knees, clutching the blade and cutting his hands on it. Blox withdrew his blade, and to Xanath's disgust, licked the blood off its shiny surface. "Mm, tastes good…"

"Fuck you!" Xanath snarled, once again making another attack. Eril came from the side and tackled the man down. At the end of the confusion Xanath was found pinned down, a dagger at his neck. He held his breath.

"What happened to that brave face you had on earlier, eh? You look like a pathetic piece of rotting meat." Eril rotated the blade's tip into his trachea, letting blood run. "I so love the smell of terrified blood. Don't you?"

A furious roar rang out, and Serp, who had been amused by Blox's and Eril's torture of Xanath was jumped upon. Oversized jaws clamped shut on the white of his neck, ruptured his jugular and sent blood spurting everywhere.

"What the hell?" Eril looked up, getting off Xanath. "What just happened?" Xanath couldn't believe his eyes. The pale wheaten and white werewolf…it was Link. It had to be; he'd not yet encountered another of his colouration. Besides, he was much smaller and slightly lankier than the others.

"Why did you kill your kin?" Blox demanded, a vein visible at his neck. Link directed a throaty growl and bared his blood stained fangs. "No, this one's not of our league." Damn right he wasn't.  Still burning with unbridled bloodlust, Link jumped the other, going for his throat. Blox jumped, evaded his assault and landed as a wolf. Eril also had changed, and the two of them began to circle Link. The three werewolves looked as vicious as each other.

Link went for Eril, giving Blox a clear target. His fangs sheared through flesh and muscle. Link cried out furiously, slashing him across the face, gorging an eye out. Blox immediately released his hold, stumbling backwards and whining in agony. Bent on revenge Link lunged, mauling the tan wolf savagely. Enraged, Eril straddled Link's back, driving his fangs into his nape. Startled, the pale wolf reared up, violently shaking his assailant about. No good. The fangs were too deeply embedded. He was forced to simply fall backwards, crushing the grey wolf under his weight. Link then backed up, head lowed and let loose a growl. Eril almost fell for the taunt.

"Eril that's enough! We'll finish this off later!!" Blox roared. Reluctantly, the grey wolf stalked to his side, snarling.

"But he killed Serp! Are you going to let him get away with it?" The other narrowed his golden eyes.

"I know that shit head, but there's no point killing him now, not when we've spent so much energy in the battle. Vonndrake will see to his demise," Blox shouted. Eril submitted without further fuss.

"No boys, I'll see to Link's demise," all eyes turned to Paer.

"Bastard, I told you to stay with the princess," Xanath hollered. The advisor stared at him steadily, and the glint in his eyes told Xanath otherwise. "No…you can't be on his side. After all that's happened…"

"Xanath, I'll tell you the next time we meet, but I'm here to fulfil a personal desire of mine," he withdrew a bow and arrow. "To kill Link." The pale wolf immediately curled his lips back. "Ah, I knew you weren't dead. You think I can't tell the difference between a doppelganger and the real you? I merely played along as to not bring up any suspicion. No matter. As long as I'm here you _will _die, no doubt about it. This arrow is poisoned, and I doubt you can survive it." Xanath wanted to tackle him down but one of the werewolves prevented him from doing so. "You could run, but then you'll be a traitor if you did." Link took one step forward. The fur all along his neck and shoulders stood on end, his tail upright and swaying. He truly looked savage.

"Link run! There's no telling if he speaks the truth. That arrow could be poisonous," Xanath yelled. Link didn't listen. _'Paer lies…' _He crouched, tensed his muscles and lunged straight for the man. A smile came across Paer's thin lips.

"Foolish creature…" he muttered, took aim and released the arrow. It pierced his neck; its tip appeared out the nape. The wolf stopped short, agony clouded his eyes. The poison began to take hold of his body, sending dark suffering to every nerve. Nauseated, he fell onto his haunches, and he began to cough up blood. The pain was suffocating. Again Paer smiled. "Boys, would you do the honours?" Blox and Eril attacked then, and Xanath screamed at them. Paer sneered at him. "Shut up!!" He dealt a severe blow to Xanath's head, knocking him unconscious.

A heavy front of rain had begun to fall when the sun had gone down. The blood of the dead went with the flow of the rain, turning mud into putrid messes.

The pain invaded his unconsciousness. Xanath rolled onto his back, groaning. When he opened his eyes a darkened sky met him. The wound in his abdomen had begun to clot, but he still hurt badly from the other inflicted injuries. With the injuries dealt from the werewolf he wondered if he'd any broken bones. Again groaning, Xanath forced himself up onto his feet. A wave of dizziness briefly overcame him, but he managed to fight it off. He was not a weak man.

"Goddesses…" he whispered under his breath. Bodies littered the place, Hylian and werewolf alike. Some had spears or swords embedded into their flesh, others were horribly mutilated and decapitated. War is a terrible thing, and for the first time he realised that. He just felt sick to the stomach.

He looked around, expecting to find Link but he didn't. In fact, no one was here with him…he was alone.

"Link? Where are you?" Xanath cried out. "Link!!" No answer. His pleas went unheeded in the still land. He stared at some of the dead werewolves. _'Anyone of these creature could be Link…'_ Xanath shook his head and began looking over each one.

"Paer, I swear. You WILL pay with your blood…" he said.  


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"It's about time you woke up…" Vonndrake murmured to the waking princess. She felt terribly groggy. Had the brute drugged her with something? Zelda tried to move, but found her hands bound behind her back. Ankles too were bound, and the rope bit into her flesh.

Vonndrake had carried her off into a secluded tent outside of Hyrule's boundaries. Judging by the soil type around these parts, she was able to determine that they were several miles away, where exactly?

"Sick bastard…"Zelda hissed. "You're no different from the others. Everyone wants to fulfil their twisted desires to rule Hyrule…how boring." The black garbed man began to chuckle.

"Yes it may seem boring, however I am quite different. Did the previous wanna-be-rulers-of-Hyrule ever consider enslavement?" He looked at her lazily and smiled when her mouth gaped.

"That's sickening. What gives you the right to turn people into slaves?" Zelda questioned. Again the man chuckled. "Damn it! Stop laughing!! These are people's lives you're toying with!" Vonndrake backhanded her, leaving a red mark against her cheek. Zelda hissed between her teeth and stared at him with malice.

"I'm Hyrule's future leader and I do what seems fit," Vonndrake murmured.

"And what about me? Why are you still holding me captive? Are you going to rape me?" the princess sneered. Vonndrake grinned. He held her chin up to his face.

"Oh no. As for you my dear I have bigger plans. I'm not letting you out of the picture just yet…" he said, his eyes plunging deep into her soul. Zelda didn't like the sound of that one bit. She wanted to ask…demand why, but Vonndrake pressed his index finger against her lips. "Hush child…in time you'll see."

_"Wait, do you have a second?" someone called out. Link turned his head in the general direction and found a black haired girl looking dead at him with red eyes. Really red eyes…they resembled windows into hell. Regardless, she looked rather shy. "Please? I just want to talk to you for a bit…" Link didn't want to stay. He was needed at the castle, yet he figured he could delay for a while. The path he had chosen through the Lost Woods wouldn't take that long to the castle, no more than five minutes at the most..._

_"Alright then," he said nicely and came to sit next to her. The girl's face brightened up immediately. "What are you doing here all alone?" She looked away, saddened._

_"It's my father. He's so obsessed with acquiring new land…I couldn't stand it so I'm just taking a break from him. He always pressurises me to continue on our heritage and so forth," she said, and then blushed. "I'm sorry. I must have rambled for too long. My name is Nisih."_

_"Nice name," Link smiled and that made her heart pick up. She couldn't help smiling back. "It's not from these parts is it?" Nisih shook her head._

_"You're right. I'm not from Hyrule. I'm from a kingdom called Sadaen," she explained. Link twisted his mouth to one side. _'Sadaen, the cursed land?' _he wondered. _'It's a land nothing more than an old wife's tale. Could she be mistaken?' _Link's thinking was broken when Nisih rested her head against his shoulder._

_"As long as you're here I don't have a reason to go back," she murmured, looking him in the eye. Link sighed and rose up. "Where are you going?" He gave her a small smile._

_"It was nice meeting you Nisih," he said. "But I am very much needed. I have to go." The girl bit her bottom lip, shook her head and took hold of his arm. _

_"No you can't leave me! Not now…" she pleaded. Link gently eased her grip off his arm._

_"I'm sorry. But I have to go. Princess Zelda needs me," he expounded. The name caused an ill reaction in Nisih. If only Link knew the pain the princess had caused her. Zelda was a barrier, an obstacle, always preventing Nisih from seeing Link. . _'Zelda…that bitch'. _ Her whole frame began to tremble, her red eyes blazed with anger. "Are you okay?"_

_"Fuck her!" she roared and her flesh began to shed. Link's face twisted with disgust as the girl transformed into something monstrous. Black fur covered her; claws replaced fingernails, oversized fangs gnashed. Link immediately recognised the creature. _'A werewolf…so she must be from Sadaen…' _Howling, the beast knocked him over and pinned him down at the chest. The impact bruised his ribs. Link pushed upwards, but it did no good. The werewolf weighed at least five hundred pounds, and her strength was overwhelming. He stared up into the beast's dark face._

_"You're mine now Link. It's inevitable," she growled, fangs inches away from his throat. _'How is she able to talk?' _he wondered. _'Damn what am I thinking? She's going to kill me!' _Grinning, Nisih began to froth at the mouth. The secretion was tainted with blood. "You see this Link? This is how we werewolves curse a victim, through blood contact. Thankfully I am blessed with such ability. Not all of us are gifted with this." _

_"Don't do this Nisih! Cursing me will not make me fall head over heels with you…there's an alternative to everything!" Link shouted, still trying to push the beast off. Nisih grinned._

_"There isn't one in this case unfortunately. Zelda will disown you with my blood in your veins. Besides, Hylians hate our kind…and you'll find that out first hand." Link screamed as her fangs plunged into the flesh between his neck and shoulder._ 'What have you done...' _His body suddenly succumbed to nausea; his strength began to drain. His struggling limbs flopped to the ground. Nisih bit down harder and crooned when she tasted his blood. "You're of my kin now Link. There isn't a solution in your world. We're the only ones who know of one…"_

_"No…Nisih…no…"_

"No!" Link screamed, instinctively grasping the neck of the person looming above him. His eyes opened, soaking in the environment around him. The forest was gone; there was no scent of blood or any sight of the black wolf. _'A dream?'_  He was in a barn and lying down on a flat bed. A stack of hay was in one corner and the redolence of farm animals stank up the place.

"It's nice to see you awake Link…but can you do me a favour and let go? You're kinda cutting of my air supply," a badly recognisable voice said. He saw the farm girl's face immediately. Gingerly he released his vicelike grip. Malon rubbed her neck before saying more. "Dang Link that hurt…" Regardless she smiled.

"How…how did I get here?" Link questioned her, baffled. The girl put her index finger on her chin, thinking.

"Um, well Epona found you lying unconscious in the battle field, amid some other bodies. She could sense your helplessness and managed to carry you back to the ranch. If it were not for her you would have perished with that arrow in your neck," Malon expounded and gave him another smile. "But you're okay now! She found you in time and I nursed you back to health." Link's fingers touch his bandaged neck. Damn that Paer. He was responsible for his near brush with death. The bastard had ordered those two werewolves to attack his weakened state, and it took him everything to evade their strikes. Thankfully they grew bored, claiming that they would return and continue their 'little' fight.

Link attempted to sit up but Malon prevented him from doing so. Firmly she pushed him back down.

"You can't go anywhere just yet. You're still not healed," she explained. Link pushed her aside.

"I'm fine," he said in a low tone and got onto his feet. Malon frowned.

"You're not healed. Moving around will make your injuries worse," she scolded, wagging a finger in front of his face. "Besides, where do you think you're going looking like that?" Link stifled a growl. Maybe she was right. He could still feel the wounds in his flesh; yes werewolf bites hurt like hell, much worse than a wolfos bite…

Reluctantly he complied and lay back down. "You wait here and I'll fix up some food. You look well enough to eat."

"Wait Malon. Did you by any chance see any other survivors?" he asked. She shook her head no.

"I haven't been out since the battle. A bunch of creeps were trying to take us away but some boy helped us out. I believe any other person wondering around met the same fate," Malon sighed and opened the barn's door. A warm draft of air entered the room. "It's really sad." Link was left in silence. Why had this war taken place? Who was responsible for it? He was still angry over the fact that the others had kept it a secret from him. He could have saved them from their foolish mistakes…

"Hi I'm back. Hope I wasn't gone too long…" Malon said in a happy manner. "Sorry about this but our food reserves got broken into, and the thugs took all the best stuff. I'm afraid this is what we have for now." She had a bowl that seemed full of soup. Link realised how famished he was. It had been ages since he'd eaten; usually he would forgo eating any normal food and had, somewhat, turned to eat forest creatures instead. Yes it seemed feral, but he had no other choice. It was either that or Hylian flesh, there wasn't a way around it.

"Thank you," he murmured and took the bowl from her. He sighed heavily when he looked down into the brown liquid. Its very look made him feel sick. Malon immediately noticed his nauseated expression.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to…" she said quietly. Link groaned and lowered his head, ashamed. _'I don't want to offend her…but I can't explain my reluctance to eat either.' _Malon took the bowl from him and laid it to rest on a makeshift table. "Have it later, maybe I suggested food to soon."

"I'm sorry…it's just that…" No. He couldn't say it. He was afraid of losing her trust. He'd seen that hateful look in just too many people's eyes. And to see that look in Malon's eyes…

"It's okay. Gosh Link, no need to beat yourself up for it. It's just freaking soup. My dad will be too happy to eat this," the girl said. She made for the door but paused. "I'll see you in the morning okay? Get some rest." Link didn't bother looking at her.

"I will Malon," he murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

"He's hurt, isn't he?" Vonndrake questioned Paer when he and the two werewolves walked into his domain. A well furnished domain that is. The man had taken his time to search for rarities scattered across the world to satisfy his exquisite taste.

The tan wolf lowered his head and emitted a pained groan. Gone was his left eye, and in its place was a disgusting, clotted mess oozing with blood and pus. Vonndrake narrowed his eyes at him. "I wasn't referring to you…"

"Yes milord, my arrow did a good job but I fear he's still alive. The poison wasn't strong enough to truly bring upon his demise. Merely put him into unconsciousness at the most," Paer muttered, dropping his weapon beside his feet.

"He took my eye away…" Blox growled.

"I don't care about your eye. And to lose to a mere pup?" Vonndrake snarled and the wolf crouched, tucking his tail in between his shivering hindquarters. "If I wasn't in a good mood I would kill you. Now leave my presence before I get pissed."

"Yes, milord," Blox whined and left without haste. Eril was close behind his heels. Paer couldn't help chuckle. The two werewolves were new recruits and still needed to learn their places in the hierarchy_. 'Blox will end up dead with that hard-headedness of his…'_ Paer thought.

"It seems the boy is getting a hang of his wolfen nature," he said. "I was shocked to see him in wolf skin while it was freshly evening. Ones like him usually rely on the moon or nightly impulses to change them." Vonndrake smiled slightly. He briefly paused at the window overlooking the land before sitting upon his much-favoured armchair.

"He's going to be a fine addition to the pack. But if he's stubborn about it…well, you know what I'm getting at," he murmured. Paer grinned, nodding once.

"You're out of your mind if you think he's siding with you!" Zelda yelled. Vonndrake raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I didn't notice that you were still awake my dear. You should get some rest; it's quite late," he said in a low tone, giving her a slight grin. "In the mean time do keep quiet. I have some important affairs to tend to." The princess clenched her teeth and gave him a despotic look. She was still tied up and found it laughable at the idea of her getting 'some rest'. It was uncomfortable to have her hands tied behind her, and her feet bound. _'Goddesses…would it kill him to loosen my ropes a bit?' _She thought fiercely.

"Why would you care what we do with him? The last time I remember, you were talking so much ill against him," Paer sneered. "As far as I'm concerned you're nothing more than a dirty little hypocritical bitch." That made Zelda more furious but she kept her mouth shut. Arguing would be pointless at the moment.

"I doubt he enjoys being the centre of all hate," Vonndrake added, stroking his black beard. "Two long months of bitterness, sharp tongued people who blame him for the dumbest of things... it's enough to drive the sincerest of person over the edge." Zelda looked over at him.

"And how would you know?" she questioned. Vonndrake motioned over to Paer. "Huh, Mr. Ratter. How pathetic." She turned her attention back to the black bearded man. "Besides, Link will never join you, no matter what." Vonndrake leaned forwards in his chair.

"Why do you think you're here with me, just for the hell of it?" he said. "I'm going to bait you. And with you as bait I control him. He loves you too much to deny siding with me. And if he still resents, things _will _get ugly." Zelda shook her head. Something didn't make sense.

"But why? Wouldn't you rather kill him?" she wondered.

"It's such a waste killing a good werewolf. He's young, strong, posses great potential," Vonndrake expounded. Then his expression turned dark. "More importantly, he has my daughter's essence in his veins. That girl was foolish enough to fall in love with him, and now she's dead. But it doesn't matter now." Zelda felt sick. It was obvious this man didn't have any remorse for his daughter, Nisih. _'How can he be so heartless, to reject your only flesh and blood?' _she thought. With a deep sigh Vonndrake rose up to his feet and headed for the door.

"Tomorrow sounds like a good day for more round ups, don't you agree Paer?" he said. His follower nodded eagerly.

"As with any day milord," he laughed. Vonndrake blew out the only two candles lighting the domain and left the princess in total darkness.

"Good night," Vonndrake said and left out the door. Zelda let out a choked sob.

"Goddesses…please help me," she whispered, tears framing her face.

"What happened to your eye Blox?" a werewolf chuckled when he and Eril walked into the soldier barracks. "I heard that puppy got the best of you." The others also laughed at him. Blox snarled at him. Great, now the others were mocking him. And why shouldn't they? They had every reason to. Blox was at least twenty-five years old in Hylian years, a werewolf in his prime. He should have more fighting experience than Link. Losing was humiliatingly shameful.

"Keep on laughing," he spat, sitting upon his flat bed. A couple of seconds later and he was in Hylian skin again. Eril looked at him.

"You're not going to let him get away, are you?" he wondered. Blox bared sharp teeth at him.

"Hell no!" he shouted. "He took my eye away. What part of that don't you understand! I'm going to kill that little shit!" Eril nodded slowly. "When I get my strength back the first thing I'm going after is Link. He doesn't deserve to live another hour for doing this to me!" He took in a breath and let out a ragged growl. Rest, he needn't that more than anything at the moment. But he was just too angry to simply lie down and do so. Too angry to think straight…he would storm out the barracks and hunt Link down if given the chance. He knew better, though.

"I'm off to bed," Eril sighed, and disappeared from Blox's sight. "Tomorrow night we go after him." Blox frowned. Whatever day or time, as long as he got revenge. He finally lay down to rest and stared out a small, narrow window. The throbbing pain in his head wouldn't let him sleep…

_Note: Bah, I don't like this chapter…I've haven't been writing for a long time, so expect the language to change a bit.I'M OVER MY WRITER'S BLOCK! Oh, and expect some meaningless violence soon. Ooh, I smell a fight brewing. Yay for violence ;_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Link had lied. He hadn't gotten the rest Malon said he should get. All night he'd been up, pacing restlessly from his isolation and worrying. His hunger ate away in his gut like a living worm, sapping his strength, making him dizzy and weak. Flesh…he needed it, he craved for it. Many times the temptation of running outside had come to him, but he had stayed put. There was no telling what would happen if he abandoned himself to the wolf. He didn't want anyone else to end up like the chef did. He still remembered the putrid aroma of death and blood wafting in his nostrils…more so the distorted look of fear frozen on the man's face.

It wasn't until daybreak did he finally feel fatigued enough to lie down, yet just as he was about to let his exhaustion carry him into a blissful state of sleep the door to the barn opened. It was Malon again.

"Good morning," she greeted. As usual she had a rosy smile on her face. "Do you feel better?" Link didn't answer, nor did he see the smile disappear from her bright face. A pained look entered her calm blue eyes.

"Link, what's wrong with you?" she wondered, sitting beside him. "Ever since you woke up you've been…well kinda distant. Did something happen to you during our absence?" Link's fingers clutched the blankets, a familiar pain aroused within him. For goddesses sake what was he supposed to tell her? That several months ago he met female werewolf that cursed him, and that he too was a werewolf, that because of his new nature almost everyone hated and loathed him? Even the princess feared him despite her seemingly calm appearance.

Link almost growled at the girl, but he stifled the savage sound. It wasn't Malon's fault for letting him recall the pain. She had no idea what had happened to him. He felt ashamed for feeling angry at her. He longed to tell her of what he'd gone through yet he was frightened of losing her trust too. Could she really accept what he had become? Link turned over, and his breath caught in his throat. Standing in the door way was a dark haired, amber-eyed boy. This boy was also a werewolf. Link wondered how long he had been standing there, but at the moment he wanted the bastard to leave. He felt the overwhelming need to voice a threat. _'No, I can't. Malon's here,'_ he scolded himself. The dark haired boy lifted his lips and bared his sharp teeth before turning to Malon in a more civilized manner.

"Malon," he called, making her turn around. "Breakfast is ready." Malon looked at him for a second and then turned to look at Link. He looked strangely tense. Malon wanted to laugh. She mistook him as being jealous.

"Link, this is Dante. He's the one who rescued everyone from those cruel men," she explained, then looked over to the other male. "And Dante, this is Link, my long time friend." The aggression between the two slightly diffused, yet they refused to completely relax. Link eyed Dante resentfully. Did this werewolf have darker intentions? Was it his plan to save the three ranch inhabitants just to eat them up himself?

Malon rose up, briefly fixed her clothes and walked towards Dante. Midway she paused and turned to Link.

"Aren't you joining us?" she asked. Link shook his head slowly. "You're going to get sick if you don't eat sooner or later Link..." Malon sighed. "I'm...I'm worried about you Link. I can tell you're hiding something from me. And frankly I don't like it. I would think for how long we've been friends you would stop hiding things from me..." She shook her head before leaving. Dante snarled mockingly at Link.

"I'll see you later," he spat and slammed the door shut. Link was left all alone in the barn now, the door slam resonating in his ears. He breathed out a jagged sound half sob and half groan. He was torn apart. Malon, he could tell he had hurt her. But how could he just come out from the blue and say everything? Perhaps the truth would hurt them more. To think they saved a beast that could someday turn on them despite their kindness. Just like he did Harn, the chef...

Link curled himself into a tight ball and squeezed his eyes shut, ashamed of his weakness.

Dante couldn't stand seeing Malon hurt, and he hated Link for putting her in this mood. But he too felt slightly guilty, for he too hid a secret from the three people. Just as Link had thought, he was a werewolf. To the three Dante was a normal, young and handsome individual. Yet they were ignorant of his true identity, uneducated that every night he would shed his human skin and become a night creature.

"What's the matter dear? You seem suddenly down," Talon muttered. His daughter feigned a smile.

"I'm okay, really..." she insisted. "Just worried." Her father chuckled light-heartedly.

"You're worried about Link aren't you? You needn't worry about that boy. He'll be fine," Talon reassured. "Besides, he's been through much tougher situations during his travels. A little arrow won't bring him down." Malon nodded slowly, yet her eyes remained lowered. Dante growled quietly. _'Rambling idiot, he has no idea what took place in the barn...' _he thought bitterly. After a few more bites of food Dante rose up and made his way to the door. Malon lifted her eyes.

"I'm going out," he told everyone before Malon had a chance to ask where he was going. "I won't be too long..."

Dante crossed the rain-soaked ranch. It was still raining, and it didn't look like it would let up any time soon. Though it made work on the ranch arduous he didn't care for the moment. It was Link he was after and angry with. He had heard many things about him, including his travels to defeat the dark lord Ganondorf. But did someone forget to tell him the part where he was a werewolf? Dante could already feel his teeth sharpen within his mouth, feel the delicious crunching of his bones. All he had to do now was open the door...

------------------------------------

Note: Yay I updated...so, how does this chapter sound? IMO it sounds a whole lot better than the previous one, got more descriptive and what not...okay I'll shut up now. What will Dante do? Is he truely an enemy? drum roll


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Morning also found Vonndrake's broken army stirring and setting out to the land of Hyrule. Order had been given out to round up any remaining people left in the war torn land and bring them back to the makeshift cells strewn around the camp. The werewolves had no idea why Vonndrake wanted the humans, but they did as they were told nonetheless.

Eril was worried. He'd woken up just like the others and hadn't seen Blox anywhere in sight. He checked the open stone baths, checked the breakfast hall, the soldier barracks...everywhere, and still he hadn't found him or caught word of his whereabouts.

"What's the matter with you?" someone said from behind Eril. He turned around and saw a couple of men. "Didn't you hear the order?"

"What order?" Eril wondered and some of the others chuckled at him. However the first one who had spoken to him was willing to explain things to him.

"Vonndrake has requested that all of us go look for any strays outside and haul them back here," he explained. "But especially this Link fellow. He wants him alive." The name sent a dagger going down Eril's spine. So that's where he'd gone. Under the cover of darkness Blox had set out on his own, simply to seek out revenge. And he hadn't heard the orders...

The man noticed Eril's sudden pale face.

"Link...alive?" Eril stammered, "but why? Why does he want him alive? That boy is a disgrace to us werewolves." The man shrugged.

"Beats me, but whatever Vonndrake desires shall be done," he said simply. He grinned and with the others left the shivering coward behind. Eril's grey eyes were wobbling with fear, and his skin was suddenly wet with cold sweat. If Blox gets away with killing Link his fate was doomed. Not only his, but Eril's too for he knew it all along...

- - -

"What the hell are you!" Dante snarled. The door swung violently on its hinges before slamming against the wall. "Why do you have werewolf blood running in your veins?" Link sat up and gave out a low growl, but it came out weak and almost raspy. His waning strength was to blame, and Dante immediately noticed it. He began advancing, his eyes fixed on Link's with an unblinking gaze.

"One of your bitches made me like this..." Link muttered. Dante paused, his aggression melting away into something of hurt and then pain.

"So you're the one who's responsible for this glorious mess..." he spat. A look of confusion crossed Link's face.

"Mess?" Link repeated under his breath. Dante eyed him, and then sighed out angrily. _'Obviously my friend here hasn't the slightest clue what's going on...' _Dante thought irritably. Again a sigh passes his lips.

"The war, idiot," he growled. "Why so many people are dying...you killed Vonndrake's daughter!" Link's heart tightened. Nisih...was Vonndrake's daughter? Goddesses, what had he done? It all made sense now. The mass numbers of werewolves, the war...why those two were so intent on killing him. And Paer's betrayal...Link felt as if something had just kicked him in the gut. _'All because of me...countless lives had to suffer,' _he realized. Dante looked even more upset than before. There was more for Link to know.

"Ever since Vonndrake heard about his daughter's death at your hands he has since forced werewolves to join in his cause," Dante shook his head slowly. "No one was safe, not even us 'peace-loving' werewolves."

"So why aren't you with him, or did you run away with your tail between your legs?" Link muttered. Dante stared him dead in the eyes, but then his gaze dropped.

"Yes, I ran away. But not after he killed my family..." he said, his voice empty. "Unfortunately Vonndrake didn't give anyone a choice. Either you joined or died. So I fled...like a coward." The dark haired boy suddenly looked as if the world didn't matter to him any longer, that he was the only one left in its unforgiving grasp.

"I'm...sorry," Link whispered. "It's all my fault. I wish there was a way..."

"Damn right it was your fault," Dante growled. He sounded defiant and hurt at the same time. "If only you hadn't killed the bitch this wouldn't be happening." With a snarl Dante began to depart from Link's presence. "If only you knew the suffering you have put me through..."

"I do know it," Link said as he reached the door. The boy paused, his back to Link. "Nisih didn't curse me with not only her blood, but with the isolation and hurt the people will throw at me." Dante made a scoffing sound.

"Only you Hylians will view werewolf blood as a curse," he said.

* * *

Note: So Link knows...and boy does he feel bad. D Hmm, I wonder what Blox is up to... 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Link's eyes slowly opened. How long had he been asleep for? He looked over to the window and saw a beautiful glow of sunset light streaming through the window. Nearly slept the entire day it seemed.

Link squeezed his eyes shut briefly as a vicious pain knotted in his stomach. He felt sick and hungry all over again. If he didn't find something to eat soon...

The boy paused, his nostrils automatically twitching. What was that smell? His head turned naturally to the source, and there on the floor with its neck broken was a grey rabbit. Link almost pounced on the creature, but he hesitated. Did someone leave it here for him? He walked over to it and scented it carefully. It had Dante all over it.

Life on the ranch seemed rather normal. Ingo was carrying some farm equipment across the ranch, and Talon was busying himself with some bales of hay. The horses were out of their stables and were galloping within the enclosure of the large centre pen. For days they had been kept indoors because of the rain, agitated and nervous. Now outside they seemed like different animals. It painfully reminded Link of himself. He would recall nights where he would have to stay indoors, and he too would become oppressed and restless. He growled softly when he remembered the way Princess Zelda had imprisoned him in those cramped, urine-drenched cells. Zelda, what had become of her? And Xanath too, were they alright? Or had something terrible happened to the two?

"Link?" someone called from beside him. He turned and saw Malon standing there, a bucket of water in her hands. "It's nice to see you up and about." Link couldn't look into her eyes; instead his gaze dropped to the ground submissively. He could still hear the hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Link muttered. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's okay, really," Malon said. "You're afraid, aren't you?" Link's eyes rose, staring longingly into hers, his lips trembling. Why did it pain him so much? Why couldn't he just say it? He wanted to fall onto his knees before her, wrap his arms around her legs and cry out all that had happened to him. He wanted her comfort, her warmth...but there was always that other side of things, the part where Malon would run away from him in terror. She would tell the others and together would banish him from the ranch. A terrible ache began in his heart. He didn't know if he could take being alone. He didn't know if he could take being hurt with stones and debris if he approached a village...to be cursed to live that sort of life scared him than anything else.

"Do you want to join me for dinner?" Malon asked suddenly. "I don't want to be by myself." Link agreed, not wanting to upset the girl anymore. Besides it was the least he could do. It was almost insignificant compared to the care she had given him. As the two teens walked off to the houses near the ranch entrance they were unaware of the golden coloured eye peering at them from the shadows.

- - -

Night time had come, and it had grown incredibly dark outside thanks to the storm clouds. In a matter of minutes a heavy down pour began, forcing Malon and Ingo to round up the horses and lead them back into their cozy stables. Then they had to clean the animals thoroughly to keep the mud from tracking everywhere. It was a gruelingly long task, but they got it done in an hour or so.

"I'm glad that's done," Malon said as she entered the house. With a tired sigh of relief she sat down on a wooden chair and leant her head back. "All in a day's work I suppose...things never get dull around here." Link, who was seated opposite her, was staring out the rain streaked windows. Something was wrong...he could literally feel it. The familiar burning sensation of someone's eyes watching them put him on edge. He had tried using his heightened sense of smell and hearing to pick up on anything abnormal but to no avail. It was simply too dark, and too heavy with rain.

"Link, you okay?" Malon called out, jarring him out of his trance. He nodded curtly. "You're spacing out on me a lot. There isn't anything wrong is there?" Link stifled a growl. _'Yes Malon, there is something wrong,'_ he wanted to say, _'I think someone's out there, watching us...' _Malon wouldn't believe him. No sane person would be outside in this sort of weather just to stare at them. But Link knew he wasn't dealing with a sane person.

"I'm going off to bed. I'm tired," Link lied. He rose up and made his way to the door. Malon too rose up.

"Let me walk you there," she suggested, slipping her hand within his. Link blushed at her touch, yet he shook his head slowly.

"No Malon, it's far too dangerous. Besides, I don't want you to get wet and catch a cold," he said gently. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. Colour rushed to Malon's cheeks as his eyes plunged into hers. "I'll be fine..." Without really thinking about it he embraced her. Her sweet scent flooded his nostrils. Malon's eyes began to grow wet. _'Oh Link, why can I feel your body shivering? Something terrible is going to happen, isn't it?' _Link released her from his embrace, and without taking a second glance opened the door and walked out.

Link stood near the door, scanning the ranch. No good, the rain only allowed a good five metres visibility. Who or what was lurking in the shadows? Sighing he crossed the ranch; every few seconds he would stop and look about himself. But after several stops and scanning around he shrugged the feeling off. Maybe he was kidding himself. Maybe he was just paranoid.

He stopped ten metres as the unmistakable scent of a werewolf came to him. And it didn't belong to Dante either...Link snarled silently. He crouched low to the ground and scented along the ground, and an alarm went up in his in mind. He recognized the odour. It belonged to one of those werewolves that had fought him from earlier. So, his instincts were right. Someone _had_ been watching him all along. A phantom pain started in his neck.

Link unconsciously unsheathed his fangs. He could feel his body already changing. He felt the familiar pain of claws ripping out of his nail bed, felt the agony of his cracking bones, felt the sting as his muscles began to tauten beneath his paling skin. He stifled a growl as his jaws pushed forwards into a heavy yet long muzzle, and winced as his caudal vertebrae extend into a bushy tail. He waited for a second or two before advancing forwards, strangely hoping that tonight he would get to kill.

* * *

Note: You guys don't have the slightest clue how many times I have deleted and re-written this chapter. Believe me the previous versions were really, _really_ bad. And very jumpy. Things happened too fast and it felt as if there were pot-holes...like there are a lot of pot-holes in West Palm Beach roads...lol 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Like Eril had thought, Blox had indeed departed from the werewolf camp before sunrise. He had traveled all day, the pain in his head the only thing willing him on. He hadn't even bothered to stop and rest, nor take a break to drink some water. Link's death came first.

The need for revenge had severely affected his judgement, plagued his mind. Link had to die, he told himself, for taking his eye away and hurting his pride, for making those other werewolves laugh bitterly at his weakness. _'I'll drag this bastard's body back to camp,' _Blox thought, his tongue lolling and dripping thick saliva, _'that will show them all and shut them up...'_

Link's scent had lead him to the ranch, and eventually to this barn. The rain had washed out the newest scent trail, probably saving Malon from getting mixed up in things. Blox had also found a half eaten rabbit lying in the barn, and had helped himself to the remains, not caring who or what it belonged to.

A loud sharp growl suddenly echoed in the barn's small enclosure. Blox lifted his head lazily and stared at the dark silhouette standing in the doorway, dripping rain on the wooden floor. A flash of lightening illuminated the aggressor's profile. Blox cackled.

"I knew sooner or later you would be foolish enough to show up," he said. He licked his bloodied maw and grinned. "So, how have you been since my last visit?" Link answered him with a savage growl.

_/What the hell are you doing here/ _Link demanded, taking a bold step towards him. Blox's grin spread even wider.

"Why, revenge of course," he said, and then his face became savage and malignant, "you honestly didn't think you were going to get away with taking my eye, were you?" Link could literally smell the aggression and tension in the air. It made the ridge of fur along his neck and back stand on end.

_/I have no intention of fighting you_/ Link told him, growing agitated. _/Leave while you can/ _The other wolf stared at him, and cracked one final smile.

"The girl from earlier, does she mean something to you?" he asked almost casually. Again his tongue swept over his brown lips. "She's very pretty. I wouldn't mind having my way with her. Every time I look at her I get...excited." Whether it was genuine or a taunt Link bought into it. His lips curled from his gleaming fangs, a low growl erupted from his throat.

_/Leave her out of this/ _A clash of thunder and the two wolves lunged at each other, crashing midway and hitting the ground. They broke off, circling and throwing threats before clashing again. This time there was no backing out, even if they wanted to. Each knew as clearly as the other it was simply fail and die. There wasn't another way around it.

- - - -

"Did you hear that?" Malon whispered to Dante. The boy pretended as if he hadn't and shook his head slowly.

"It's probably the rain," he said dismissively. But Malon knew he was lying. There was just something about the way he said it, as if he demanded that she think it was just the rain. Malon frowned slightly and got onto her feet. It hadn't been too long since Dante's arrival. The two had sat, making the occasional small talk then and now. Dante wasn't the talking type, so most of the time silence had fallen between them. And it just happened to be this interval that Malon had heard something odd.

"I'm going to check up on Link," she said. Dante made a low, disapproving sound.

"You would be crazy to go out in that weather Malon," he muttered, his eyes boring into the back of her skull. Malon turned around to meet his gaze. "Link is fine."

"No Dante, I'm worried. And I will not sleep until I know things are alright," she said, challenging him. Dante looked at her almost helplessly, his mouth opened as if to speak. For a moment he hesitated. Malon eyed him suspiciously.

"You know something that I don't, do you?" she noticed. A look of guilt crossed Dante's face. "What is it with you guys? I thought I was one of the most trustworthy of people...with all the things I have done for you; fed you, giving you shelter and warmth...what is so bad that you can't come out and say it?"

"Link is a werewolf," Dante informed her. "He's turned wolf right now, and I don't want you going out there. There's no telling what kind of control, if any, he might have in that state." Malon paused. She looked consternated.

"I thought I've heard it all...but being a werewolf?" Malon stared hard at him with water glazed eyes. "I'm going out there to find the truth."

"But it _is_ the truth, Malon," Dante insisted, "I won't make something up so– " Too late. The girl had already swung the door wide open and slammed it shut, leaving Dante alone in the room. He ran a hand across his face, then sat there, pensive. Maybe it was best for her to find out for herself. _'Apparently you humans still believe werewolves as being nothing but myth, a children's tale to scare little ones,' _he mused. _'Malon, how would you react when you realize you've been taking care of two of the them?'_

'_A werewolf? Of all the excuses he could have come up with he had to choose that one...' _Malon thought angrily. The rain had turned brutal, and the wind chilled her to the bones. She had almost wished she hadn't come out and had stayed in her cozy warm room, but the thought of finding out

the truth prevented that from happening. If it meant that she had to force it out of him then so be it, as long as she knew. Goddesses, she needed the peace of mind. All this worrying...

She was almost half way to the barn when she caught glimpse of something lying on the ground. The ripped remnants of clothing Link had been wearing. Then, as if by cue, a loud savage roar escaped the barn's enclosure. As if compelled Malon crept towards the wide open door, and stood, memorized and confused. There were two wolf-like beasts fighting in the barn. And one of them happened to spot her.

* * *

Note: Don't worry guys, nothing happens to her. Trust me. -grin- 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Well, would you look at that," Blox muttered, looking at the stricken girl. Link turned his eyes and saw Malon, staring at them both with fear...and perhaps repulsion. His stomach knotted tightly. Goddesses, what was she doing here? Blox took a step towards her.

_/Don't harm her/_ Link growled, yet the tan beast was already lunging. Malon's eyes widened in terror. She wanted to move, to run away from the deranged animal. But her body wouldn't respond to her wishes. She was literally frozen with fear. _'I'm going to die...' _she realized, shielding herself with her slender arms.

Blox hit her squarely at the chest, forcing her backwards. Malon gave a startled scream as she fell hard on her back with over one hundred and sixty pounds pushing down on her. She hadn't realized the wolf had one of her arms in its slavering jaws, not until it began clamping down harder and harder. Rivulets of blood began running.

Growling with rage Link hurled himself at the wolf's back. He was about to attack when Blox suddenly met his attack head on. He struck out with a foreleg, raking his claws across Link's chest and sending him smacking into the wall behind them. Link was up on his feet in a matter of seconds and attacking, and again he was thwarted backwards. This time Link didn't get up so readily.

"You're such a sloppy fighter," Blox laughed as he stalked towards him. "So, our fight from earlier. It was nothing more than a stroke of luck. And for a moment I thought I had something to worry about." A sinister smile crawled across his lips. "I'm going to enjoy killing you..." But Link wasn't paying attention to his threat. He was looking beyond him, saw that Malon was getting to her feet. Despite her pain and tears she was attempting to flee the scene. If she got away without Blox noticing...

But Blox did notice. His sensitive ears caught the shuffling of her feet from behind. He looked softly at Link, and shook his head slowly as if disappointed.

"Little bitch won't stay down," he muttered. Almost laughing, Blox pivoted on his feet and ran towards the girl. Link's heart lurched. _'No...Malon' _he agonized. Without a second thought Link surged forwards, forcing his battered body to gain speed. He had to get there in time, he just had to. If he let this monster kill Malon he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Just as Blox was about to jump he was hit hard from the back and sent rolling a good six feet. He dug out with his claws, coming to a painful stop. He roared out with anger at the sight of Link.

"You bastard..." Blox spat, rising to his feet. "You disgusting little cur. When I'm through with you I'm gutting the girl! You hear me!" But Link wouldn't have none of that. His heart and mind throbbed with rage darker than Blox's. He growled so terribly the tan wolf before him slightly winced.

_/I made a mistake the first time. I should have killed you then. And I will/_ Link snarled, his teeth bared up to the gum. _/This time Paer isn't here to save you/_

Before Blox could react Link had lunged. His jaws clamped shut onto Blox's throat, and a spurt of red splashed against his muzzle. The coppery taste of blood flooded his mouth. Blox struggled violently, twisting his body this way and that, but the more he struggled the more those jaws would close. Panic came into his golden eye.

"No, this can't be happening! You're just a kid!" Blox yelped in sheer disbelief. Link forced him unto his back and stared him hard in his remaining eye.

_/You wanted to hurt...no...kill my friends/ _Link told him. _/I may be a kid, but do know these are wolfen jaws killing you/ _

He heard a furious growl, and Link's jaws came shut like a bear trap. The sickening sound of cartilage cracking resonated in the room. Blox made a disgusting gargling sound as his lungs and throat filled with his own blood. _'No...this is impossible,' _he thought hazily as his vision darkened, '_how can I, the great Blox, lose to such an insubordinate!'_

Finally, with a few twitches that went out fast, his movements ceased and his head flopped backwards like a broken doll, his partly opened mouth seeping dark red. Link loosened his hold and let the body fall lifelessly to the ground. Already a pool of blood was growing around the mutilated throat. At that moment, watching the cadaver on the floor made Link feel awkwardly superior.

Link turned his attention to Malon. She was sitting on the floor, grabbing her injured arm. Regardless if Link had stopped Blox or not she wouldn't have made it outdoors anyways. The pain in her arm must have overwhelmed her. Link began a cautious approach.

"This is what you have been hiding from me," Malon muttered. The wolf stopped, his ears flopping down against his head. "I saw your ripped clothes outside, and then two wolves. At first I thought they had eaten you up or something, but then I remembered what Dante had told me. He was telling the truth, you are a werewolf." Link lowered his head and began backing up. _'So what? Are you afraid of me now? Are you going to be like everybody else and send me away?' _He agonized.

"You didn't tell me because you were afraid of how I might react," Malon turned her head and looked at the retreating wolf. "You thought I wouldn't understand, thought I might hate you because you're like that." She shook her head slowly, and looked at him so tenderly it made his heart ache. "You're wrong. I would care for you all the same. You're still Link, no matter how you may look like outside. Besides, if you weren't how you were you might not have saved me." Link stared at her for a long time, letting the words sink in. Malon wasn't afraid of him. She still cared for him the same. He'd been worrying over nothing. As he stepped towards her the door way was suddenly filled with two bodies. Ingo and Talon. Both had rakes in their hands.

"Malon, we heard you scream and– " Talon started explaining but when his eyes laid on the oversized wolf dangerously close to his daughter he completely freaked out. "Goddesses! Move away from that beast right now." Link growled angrily when Ingo crept towards him, fearlessly swinging the rake around. With the wolf backing up Talon snatched his daughter away.

"Dad, you don't understand," Malon wailed as she was being forced outside. "That wolf, it's– "

"I'm getting you out of here," he assured her. "Ingo will take of everything." Malon clenched her teeth with frustration. It was obvious her father won't listen to her, not until they were in the safety of their house. Link would understand.

* * *

Note: I told you nothing would happen to Malon. (What I consider nothing is rather scaring) Link was worrying about nothing. Malon fully understands. Now, If only Talon and Ingo were as nice. :) Oh yeah, if you spot any errors please tell me. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Link found himself sneaking back to the ranch. With a few wary glances here and there he felt it was safe enough to venture on. He easily scaled the ranch's wall and made his way to the barn. The smell of blood still lingered strongly in the air. At least it wasn't his, and he was thankful for that.

"Link? Is that you?" Malon asked in a low whisper. She walked out the barn with a bucket and a dirty wash cloth thrown around one shoulder. "I was about to go look for you." For a moment she examined the creature before her, neither judging nor hating. A creature more wolf than man, with a deep chest and a muscular frame. In the dawn light the wolf's fur almost gave off a golden glow. He was...strangely beautiful in his own wild way.

"I'm sorry I didn't come for you earlier," Malon said as a small, guilty smile appeared on her face. "My dad was in a panic all night long, and Ingo made things worse." Link growled softly to himself. He didn't need reminding. When Talon had left things up to Ingo, the man had clumsily attacked him with the rake. Clumsily, but he got hit at least twice. That would explain the bloody welts on his muzzle. But at the moment he didn't care. All he desired was rest. Link walked up to Malon's side and peered into the barn. Amazingly the traces of blood splatter had been eradicated. And Blox's body had been removed too. So, that was why she had cleaning materials with her.

"Just a fraction of my appreciation..." the girl said, then sighed, "it's been a long night for both of us, and we both need our rest. What do you say?" Link gave her a quick glance before walking in and lying down to rest. How good it felt to be able to sleep at last. When he opened his eyes to see if Malon had departed he was shocked to see her sitting right beside him.

"I didn't get to thank you properly last night," she muttered, looking at her outstretched legs. "I am truely thankful that you were there to protect me. Who knows what that wolf could have done to me..." Staring at her bandaged arm Link felt a sheering hate start to bubble within, but beyond that was guilt. If only he had told her about the danger that lurked in the dark she wouldn't have gotten bitten in the first place. He was to blame for her injuries.

"Link, I am safe now. There is no need to feel sorry over what happened," Malon said when she caught his sad gaze on her arm. Link simply stared at the wall. _'No Malon, you're wrong. What if that had been your neck he had gotten? You wouldn't be sitting here if that had been the case...' _he thought painfully. His ears dropped. _'Maybe he was right...maybe I _am_ a sloppy fighter.'_ As sleep finally took a hold and his eyes began to close, he was vaguely aware of Malon's hand running across his neck.

- - -

Hope was fast dying within Princess Zelda's heart. It seemed apparent now that no one was coming to her aid. And Vonndrake was actually getting away with his motives. More and more people were getting captured and being thrown into cells. Even the children or the sick weren't spared the unjust treatment. In Vonndrake's eyes they were all the same. Everyone was a lowly human and nothing more.

"Tell me something," Zelda said when the tyrant had walked into his lavished den. He took his time to sit himself down before taking any heed to his captive.

"What now?" he asked, grinning. His hand went to stroke his black beard.

"Ever since my capture your plans still haven't been made clear to me. Am I nothing more than bait? And what do you want to achieve? Domination? Recognition?" the princess muttered. Vonndrake seemed amused.

"Well that's a mouthful, and aren't you being a little nosy? What business do you have knowing my affairs?" He questioned, taking his time to look over every inch of Zelda's body. His gaze made her shiver within, but she did her best not to show it.

"There's no harm telling me," she answered, then sighed out, "it's obvious that things are going your way. If someone wanted to stop you don't you think they would be here already?" The man stared at her face, slightly musing. Then he nodded once.

"Yes, there is some truth in what you say. So, you want to know what I have in mind, huh?" he said, again smiling. "I didn't tell you everything the first time. As you already know Link has Nisih's blood coursing through his veins. It has made him a very nice adversory indeed. Yet my desire is for him to side with me. He has so much potential in him and he doesn't realize it." Zelda nodded slowly. Vonndrake arched an eyebrow at her. "But of course that isn't what you want to hear, is it? You're worried about them, your subjects."

"What about them?" the princess said. By the way Vonndrake was looking at her she knew it was going to be bad. His tongue swept along his lips almost causally, as if he was licking blood from them. "Hylians are hard to come by, especially around my homeland, Sadaen. The long distance between the two is to blame. And since Sadaen is so far away from Hyrule, Hylians are considered a delicacy among the werewolves." Zelda felt sick to her stomach.

"You can't mean..." she looked desperately at him. "What about the young ones...or the sick and old?" Vonndrake suddenly howled with laughter.

"Your subjects are nothing but meat reserves. Think of it as a reward for my followers, a reward for all the hard work they've done for me," he humoured. "Werewolves prefer to have full stomachs at the end of the day rather than money payments." Zelda was shaking her head all the while.

"That's disgusting! Why would you turn us into meat like that? These are people I'm talking about, people with families and their own aspirations to fulfil," she wailed. Vonndrake silenced her with a low, thunderous growl.

"Disgusting? Who are you to deem what is disgusting or not? Do you not do the same with livestock or with the fowl? Do you not keep them simply because of your needs to eat? And don't they have families? You feel no guilt nor pity as you drag a mother from her young and slaughter her before their eyes," Vonndrake expounded. "So, what makes what we're doing any different? We too need to eat. When it's Hylian killing a cow there's nothing wrong with that, but when it's a werewolf killing a Hylian then it seems cruel and unjust." Zelda looked shocked and angry at the same time.

"But what gives you the right, Vonndrake?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing. The man rose to his feet, seemingly pleased.

"The same right any predator has," he muttered, gazing out the window. "The time draws ever so near. Can you hear that?" Despite it being morning Zelda could clearly hear the howling chorus of the werewolves from outside. Their mournful cries sent shivers down her back. She felt suddenly so helpless and inferior. This was is. Vonndrake was actually winning, and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

* * *

Note: I have not proof-read this chapter, so if you spot any mistakes or strange wording, please tell me. (On a less important note) Aw, Malon stroke Ookami Rinku. Lol. Oh, and this mess with Vonndrake...anyways! (Runs off to write more) 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Malon, I'm sorry that I have to leave so soon," Link said in a low voice. The girl's eyes opened midway, barely comprehending what was happening. "I truely appreciate what you have done for me, but there's something I must take care of..." Malon nodded slowly, then fell back asleep. For along time he stared at her, asleep on the floor. This girl who had welcomed him to her home in both wolf and Hylian form. She looked so peaceful, lying there. Though a faint memory, he recalled the feel of her hands against his fur. No one had touched him as a wolf, let alone caressed him. Part of him ached to curl up against her, to surrender himself to her caressing. But another part resented, almost feared it. He was no pet...no dog before his master's feet. He wouldn't be caught dead doing it...would he? Link suddenly felt very awkward.

It was almost too easy to find Dante. The dark haired boy had just come back from his nightly errands–apparently he had left when Malon had–yet there was nothing about him that could suggest that. He was good at covering his tracks.

"Well, aren't we a little ill-dressed this morning?" Dante mocked when he looked over Link. True, Link had thrown a blanket around his waist. Unfortunately, there weren't any fresh clothes lying around when he had changed back. The blanket had to do. "How did things go with Malon last night? She wasn't scared, was she?"

"She isn't afraid of me," Link muttered, looking strangely at Dante. "She's different from the others, and I wish there were more like her." The other boy nodded.

"Speaking of Malon, where is she," Dante asked, looking around, "usually when I get back she's working on something." After a few more unsuccessful glances he resumed attention on Link.

"She's resting up in the barn," Link said, then he sighed out as if he were tired. He suddenly looked away, agonized.

"What is it?" Dante asked, now taking more note than before. Link then told him of what had happened last night, carefully excluding Malon's little incident as to not anger him. As he told him, Link grew increasingly troubled.

"When I was fighting this werewolf, I caught the scent of Princess Zelda on him,"he said quietly. Although faint, the scent was undeniably hers. Blox couldn't have had direct contact with her, but enough contact to mean he had once been in the same room as her. "She's in trouble, and I have to help her." Dante looked more shocked than anything.

"So that's it? You're leaving?" he asked, sounding strangely hurt. Link nodded once.

"I've been resting for too long now, Dante. Each hour that ticks by the danger on her life is increasing, and not just hers, but the werewolves' and Hylians' alike. This is an issue I created, and an issue I must resolve," he expounded. "No one should suffer for a mistake I made." Dante was silent for a while, now looking impressed. A smile appeared on his face.

"It's foolishness that you're going to tackle this mess alone. How can you simply stride in there, with no plan or anything? You might as well crawl on your belly and offer your throat," Dante said, his smile widening, "that's why I'm going with you." Link couldn't believe his ears.

"You're what?" he asked, bewildered. "I thought you said– "

"Forget what I said," Dante interrupted, "And besides, you need someone to keep an eye on things, incase you fuck things up." Link grinned at him, yet the troubled look in his eyes had done anything but disappear.

"First things first," Dante disappeared into one of the houses near the entrance of the ranch. When he returned he had a bundle of clothes. "You need to get dressed. And I guess that's it. You better get going."

"I thought you were coming with me," Link said as he took the garments.

"This is your journey remember, I'll catch up with you later. But you need to go, before the scent trails dies out. With all the rain from last night you'll be lucky to find any at all," Dante muttered. He turned his back and began to walk in the direction of the barn. He paused. "I hope you said your good byes to her." Link smiled gravely.

"Yes, I did. I hate to leave her but this is more important," he replied. Dante sighed.

"You understand the risks you're taking, right? That saving the people doesn't guarantee that they will welcome you back with wide open arms," Dante warned. "I mean, over here you have a girl that loves you very much. Would you really want to throw all that away?"

"There are things I must sacrifice if I am to correct this mess. I'm afraid that's how it works," Link muttered. Dante nodded, then continued walking. How strange it was of Link to express concern over the werewolves like that. Dante had always had the impression that Link disliked him, disliked his kind. Maybe he was putting too much thought into it, but could Link have finally..._'Something has changed in you Link,' _he thought, his mind reeling._ 'And it seems too much to be true.' _

- - -

As Dante approached the barn he was suddenly greeted by someone at the door. Malon had woken up, and had just caught Link exiting the ranch.

"Where...is he going?" she questioned. Dante didn't answer. He simply stared at her. "He didn't just leave, did he?" Though faint, Dante nodded. Malon felt as if her heart had been crushed.

"But why would he do that?" she asked, looking terribly heart-broken. "Doesn't he like it here? He didn't even say goodbye..."

"He did, most probably you were half-asleep or something," Dante finally muttered. "Malon. A lot has happened to him. And staying here will not make things any better for him. He had to leave."

"This isn't about him being a werewolf is it?" Malon sobbed, tears stinging her eyes. Dante shook his head.

"Not at all. But something he committed," he explained. "I have decided to leave as well, to help him."

"Then take me with you," Malon said, taking a firm hold on Dante's arm. His amber eyes stared worriedly into hers.

"Malon...I can't, it's too– "

"Take me with you!" she cried. She was serious. To her, letting Link go was far too much for her to bare. To her, Link needed all the help he could get. "I'm not afraid of them. I know he's off to fight some werewolves somewhere, I can feel it. But I'm not afraid of them." Dante felt trapped. Should he take her with him? Would she be any safer at the ranch than at his side? After a few minutes Dante finally agreed.

"He isn't going to be too happy about this..." he muttered, looking guilty. "Well Malon, you better pack whatever. We have a long and dangerous road ahead of us."

* * *

Note: What the...sure leave the ranch and get savaged by some werewolfies. A real smart move. Lol. Dante has definitely figured it out with Link. Have you? It's kinda obvious, really. Oh, and I no like this chapter much. Too much conversation. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The scene that met Link was anything but welcoming. The war had just been an echo of a memory, but now it seemed as fresh as ever. Two days had passed since he's been out here, fighting against Blox and Eril. Two days since he'd last seen Princess Zelda's face or Xanath's even. Two days since he'd been free from his unjust captivity. For a moment he paused, looking around himself, a living being amid the death and destruction. The acrid stench of both rotting werewolf and Hylian carcasses was almost too much for him. Even more disgusting were the scavenging birds squabbling over their remains. He felt a great pity. Most of these individuals didn't have a choice when it came to the war. They couldn't back out of it, not unless they wanted to suffer a cruel consequence. But was this fate any better? Link found himself questioning his own fate. To save a land where people wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Even though he had several reasons not to save them, he found himself trapped in an unescapable web. It was _his_ fault...all his fault. _'Even if I have to die',_ Link found some solace in that thought.

A motion to his right immediately caught his attention. It seemed he wasn't the only living person out here after all. He turned his head in the general direction, and found himself staring at a familiar face. _'Xanath?'_

"Link, is that you?" the man squinted his eyes, but in a second or two he gave out a delighted cry. "Goddesses, it _is _you! You're alive." Xanath ran over to him, his arms spread apart, before grabbing Link in a tight bear hug. Link felt as if his rib cage would shatter under the pressure.

"Nice to see you too," Link gasped. Xanath finally released him from his grasp, and Link took in a few gasping breaths. "How did you...survive out here."

"Oh you know me, foraging food here and there, taking shelter in some abandoned houses..." Xanath feigned to cry. "I thought of you dead. After that arrow and the werewolves." Link felt a phantom pain in his neck.

"Thanks for reminding me," he growled. He shook his head afterwards. "Tell me, what happened out here." Xanath became enraged.

"Vonndrake was the cause of this war. He's some sort of werewolf lord or something. Whatever he is he ordered an assault on the land of Hyrule. And Paer, that bastard, was working under him all along. That's why he betrayed us both," Xanath snarled, a vein visible on his forehead. "I swear, if I get my hands on that little rat..."

"Are you the only one out here?" Link questioned. Xanath nodded unfortunately. Link feared he would agree. "Vonndrake must have requested that everyone be captured. But, for what reason and why."

"Whatever reason I doubt it's going to be a good one," Xanath worried, his voice grave. "Link, what have you been up to these past days anyways?" Link shook his head.

"Now's not the time to worry about that," he told him, and the man seemed upset that he had even asked. "I'm going to fight this Vonndrake fellow. I mean, this war, it was my fault."

"It isn't your fault, you barely played a role in any of this," Xanath said. Link snarled to himself.

"Xanath. It _is_ my fault. I...I killed his daughter," he confessed, hating himself. "Because of me, everyone's suffering." Xanath was mortified. At first he refused to believe it, yet the look on Link's face told him otherwise. His shock dissipated into sympathy.

"In a way it wasn't," he said, his voice reassuring. "When you killed Nisih that day, you didn't know she was the daughter of Vonndrake. So how can you blame yourself for something you didn't know at that time?" But Link didn't feel any better. He turned his back to Xanath and looked up the sky. It was already swelling with dark clouds, and the first low rumbles of thunder could be heard.

"We better get going, before the rain washes away my only hope of saving everybody," Link muttered.

- - -

A loud wailing had began all around the werewolf camp. It wasn't the werewolves that were responsible for the cries, but the captives. Not a single person had been given water or food to eat, and conditions were deteriorating. Some of them were even perishing, and their bodies were being gladly consumed by the werewolves.

"They're growing impatient my lord," Paer said, eyeing a couple of werewolves dragging out a dying man and devouring his body. "At this rate their bloodlust will be beyond control." But Vonndrake looked optimistic. He knew what he was doing.

"Let their bloodlust grow," he said, looking at Paer, "for when the time is right, the feast will be a glorious sight to behold." An unsettling smile tugged at his lips. "Then the land will be ours, at last. I can see it now, breeding humans for meat. And with the werewolves disillusioned by their craving there will be nothing they won't do for me." Paer liked the sound of that, even though he felt rather queasy from the breeding humans for meat plan. With a nod, Vonndrake departed from his den and walked onto a balcony overlooking the whole site. With his mere presence the werewolves grew silent, and stare at their leader with upmost respect and loyalty.

"I understand that you grow impatient with hunger," Vonndrake started, scanning his followers like a hunting hawk. "I am not a cruel leader. You'll get your reward when the moon reaches its apex, and the feeding shall commence. But I first ask of your patience and cooperation. Send a message across the winds. Lure the one I desire from the shadows." And, as if by an invisible cue, the werewolves began a mournful howling. It was different from the morning's cry. It carried a different note in it, a tempting, taunting note. Satisfied, Vonndrake retreated into his den once again, and smiled when he saw the complete lost look on Zelda's face.

* * *

Note: Poor people, but in a way they deserved it for what they did to poor Link. Yes, I be cruel that way. Are they really going to end up as dinner for the werewolves? You obviously know the answer to that...on a more random note: I am NOT a vegetarian. What I have written, especially in the conversation between Vonn and Zelda, does not reflect any animal-rights beliefs...just wanted to share that with you guys. As if you cared! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Three hours later found Link and Xanath resting beside a huge rock. Link had explained he was expecting some company, so he thought it would be fairer if he took a break to allow Dante to catch up. It began to rain when Dante finally showed up, but behind him was a girl on her horse.

"You dragged Malon out here?" Link asked, visibly angry. The black-haired boy stared at him, almost resentfully.

"I didn't _drag_ her with me, she simply refused to stay behind," he growled slightly. "And besides, she's safer at my side than at the ranch." But Link wasn't in any mood to hear excuses. As far as he was concerned, Malon was in more danger than at home.

"You shouldn't have let her come," he snapped, growing angrier with him. "She's more exposed to danger out here. What were you thinking?" Dante gave him a threatening look.

"I can protect her better than you did last night," he spat, looking somewhat smug. Link threw a startled look at Malon; she dropped her gaze guiltily. Then he turned back to Dante. "Yes, she told me everything that happened last night. And I am sick to my gut that you allowed that bastard to bite her like that. I'm starting to have my doubts with you and this approaching fight."

"Fight?" Malon suddenly spoke up. "You didn't tell me anything about a fight." Xanath cleared his throat, catching the attention of the two.

"We should get back on track now," the man told everyone. Link tore himself away from Dante's threatening stare and resumed his tracking. A few sniffs and he was following the invisible scent trail. Xanath and Malon hung back from the two as they continued their journey.

"I want to know what happened," Malon whispered, making sure that Link wasn't in ear shot. "Tell me everything that took place." Xanath nodded slowly. As long as she was with them, she had every right to know what took place. As Xanath began, Malon listened with wide-open ears.

"It happened quite a while ago. There was a female werewolf called Nisih, who apparently was in love with Link. But she could never express this love for him because Zelda was always getting in the way," Xanath shook his head slowly. "So she felt that the only way that Link would be hers was for him to become a werewolf. And she got away with it too." Malon nodded slowly.

"But things didn't go as she planned. Link resented this curse she had given him. And I believe it were his negative feelings towards his wolfen side that caused him to sometimes...lose control. He began attacking the villagers out of rage and hunger, and all the while Nisih was trying to win his heart over," he paused for a moment as he thought of the saddening events. "The people grew terrified and angry with Link when they learnt of his nature. They despised him, called him names and cursed him whenever he approached. To them, he was nothing more than a mindless beast." Malon's hands tightened.

"That's so terrible," she breathed, fighting back her agony for him. She couldn't imagine the wolf Link became attacking like that, suffering. It barely seemed like the same creature that had defended and curled up to sleep with her.

"Nisih became an increasing threat, especially towards Zelda. Her jealousy had blinded her eyes and had turned into something ugly. So Link was forced to put her out of her misery. Ironically it turns out she was the daughter of Vonndrake. He wants revenge on the land, and with Link I believe," Xanath said. "That is why Link must correct this issue because he feels that this was all his fault." Malon felt even more hurt for Link. No wonder why he was afraid to tell her the truth, because he feared she would turn hateful like everybody else. Malon hadn't even began imagining what he must have gone through.

"When I first saw the wolf, I wasn't afraid. I was just, startled. I had suspected Link was hiding something from me, but I didn't know what exactly. Well, him being a werewolf all makes sense now," she muttered. Xanath glanced up at her.

"You're really something. The first thing I did was stab him with a spear. I wonder if he still remembers that little incident," Xanath said almost regretfully. Malon hated him at that moment. "But you're really different, unlike Zelda."

"What do you mean?" Malon queried.

"You would think Zelda would be the most understanding of people," the man said. "Zelda, she's afraid of Link. She doesn't want to admit it, but she is truly terrified of him." From the corner of their eyes, Xanath and Malon quickly realize that the two have ceased walking.

"What's going on?" Xanath asked, giving them both a worrying look. He grew even more worried when he saw Link slowly unsheathe his fangs.

"Can't you hear them? Their mournful cries?"he spat. "The werewolves... they want me."

- - -

Warm tears laced down Zelda's cheeks. It was starting to get darker and darker, and still no one had appeared. She had never felt so helpless in her life, not like this. Even within Ganondorf's grasp she had piece of mind that Link would come to her rescue. Not this time...she had hoped and prayed that something should happen. And still no one had come.

"Goddesses please, let someone come to my aid," she breathed, letting her head hang limp. "I don't care who it is."

"You don't care?" someone questioned. Zelda's head immediately shot up, her heart suddenly thumping. She _knew _that voice. The owner who had tried to kill her before...

"No," Zelda croaked. "It can't be..." As she turned her head in the general direction, her blood seemed to freeze within her veins. Standing behind her was an all too familiar person. Nisih.

"You don't need to be afraid," Nisih said, smiling softly. "I have no desire to hurt you." Zelda tried to crawl away from the girl before her, yet her bounded wrists and ankles severely impeded her movements. She nearly fell over on to her side doing so.

"You're supposed to be dead," Zelda said in an unusually high-pitched voice. Nisih simply stared at her.

"I _am_ dead..." she replied, almost sadly. She was right. Nisih looked far too pale to be alive. Her chest ceased to breathe and her classic red eyes seemed hollow and unnaturally sick. And she wore the same clothes she was last seen alive in too. Nisih's gaze went to the window. "I've seen everything that has been going on Zelda, and to tell you the truth I don't like it. I don't like what my dad has done."

"But why would you care? You're dead, what happens in the living world shouldn't be a concern for you," Zelda muttered. Nisih looked as if she hadn't heard her.

"I am even more upset, because my dad didn't give me a proper funeral," she said, looking heart-broken. "My dad...all he did was toss my body to the monsters to be eaten..." Her gaze fell on Zelda once again, but this time a new light burned in her eyes. It almost made it seem she was alive again.

"You want your freedom?" she questioned Zelda. The princess gave her a slight nod. "Then let me help you."

"Wait, why should I trust you? I haven't forgotten that you wanted me dead on two occasions..." Zelda said, feeling the phantom pain of Nisih's claws in her side. "I don't know if staying here would be better for me."

"For the sake of your people and your life, you know you don't have a choice," Nisih said, looking at her gently. "Please, let me help you, for that is why I am here." It was almost too much for Zelda when Nisih outstretched a pale hand to her. Nisih was right, she didn't have a choice at the moment. It was either accept the help or die.

"You're right," Zelda said, sighing. "I need your help." A smile crept over Nisih's lips as her hand made contact with Zelda's shoulder. And the world around them disappeared in a blaze of white.

* * *

Note: WTF, the dead walk among us! How ironic that Nisih is helping Zelda out. Hmm, what do you call this? Oh, a surprise...What will turn out from this? Only the next chapter will tell...which should be up shortly. (Twiddles thumbs and ponders how it should continue) Again please check for, yup, errors. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Just beyond the horizon was the place they needed to get to. A measly three minutes away. Link wanted to get there as soon as possible, yet he found himself stopping.

"What's the matter now?" Xanath queried when he finally caught up with him. "You had such a good pace ahead of us." Link motioned at the three standing guards. Dante cracked a smile.

"Security seems rather lax doesn't it?" he said, still grinning.

"Vonndrake wants us in, but not without a fight. I guess it's his way of welcoming us," Link muttered. "Xanath, give me your sword." The bearded man gave him a glance.

"Give you my what?" he questioned. Link clenched his teeth.

"You're...you're just human. You can't stand up against them. Your eyes are too slow to track their movement, and you can't possibly survive one of their attacks," he muttered. "Stay with Malon." Xanath felt terribly insulted. To be called useless was the worse. And Link had called him a human...

"So that's it. Why did I fail to see it the first time round?" he said, tossing the sword over. "You're one of them now aren't you? I would have never imagined that you would actually side with what you've been trying so hard to fight." Link turned, his eyes firmly set on Xanath's.

"I've been running away for too long. No matter what I did, no matter how many times I told myself I was still human I knew I wasn't. My humanity was lost that moment Nisih bit me," he said. The two remained silent for a moment. Xanath's eyes dropped to the ground.

"I'm disappointed, but regardless of what I say it won't change your mind," he said, then smiled. "Anyway, don't you have some werewolves to fight?" Link nodded once and immediately turned to his assailants. Dante looked slightly bothered.

"What's the matter," Malon asked. "Is it what Link just said?"

"If I told him the truth, will it matter? Will he lose the heart to fight?" Dante muttered.

"The truth? About what?" the girl asked quietly. Dante's fists tightened at his sides.

"There is no cure..." he breathed. Malon's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

The world became clear once Nisih's body had finally merged within her own. And she felt sick from it. Her body resented this strange intrusion. She felt like passing out, but a little voice in her head prevented that from happening.

"_Just relax okay?"_ It was Nisih's voice, reassuring her. _"I won't hurt you, I promise. But in order for me to help you I need to use your body."_ Zelda nodded her head despite her dazed condition.

"So what do we do now?" she wondered. "I'm still stuck here on the floor." She could hear Nisih chuckling.

"_Break the ropes. As long as I am in your body you have my strength," _Nisih informed. Even though Zelda thought the idea seemed a little hard to believe, she tried it out anyway. Then again, seeing Nisih and having her posses her body made anything seem believable. As told, she strained against the ropes bounding her wrists first, and with barely any effort the ropes fell away from her. _'Goddesses, is this for real?' _She stared, dumbfounded, at her freed arms.

"_Quickly, someone is coming," _Nisih urged. Zelda's legs were freed just as easily as her wrists, and as she rose to her feet (rather unsteadily as she had been bound for so long)Vonndrake walked into the domain. He found himself frozen after a couple of steps. It was Zelda's turn to smile at his shocked face.

"How did you..." he quickly checked his surroundings, and found no weapon that could have aided in her escape. Zelda could see his anger growing. "What is the meaning of this!" The princess laughed light-heartedly, yet the voice that came out didn't belong to her.

"Have I upset you?" Nisih questioned a very shocked looking Vonndrake. Her father's lips began to tremble. "Are you surprised? Thought daddy's little girl couldn't come back?"

"You've come back?" Vonndrake choked. His eyes held a tenderness that Zelda had never seen before. Nisih, on the other hand, seemed angered by his expression. She could literally feel her insides tense.

"Did you think I would return after what you did to me?" Nisih shouted, spittle falling from her lips. "You left me to those forsaken monsters. You didn't even have the time to bury your only daughter. Why daddy? Do you still think of me as being worthless?" The tenderness disappeared from Vonndrake's eyes. Instead, a cold hard look had taken its place.

"You were always worthless, ever since the time of your birth. You were never what I wanted. You may have my eyes, my hair and even my blood, yet you carried your damn mother's peace-loving nature," Vonndrake snarled, now advancing towards them. "I cursed the very day you were born, cursed your damned mother. The same way I killed her will be the same way I kill you." Zelda and Nisih reeled.

'_He killed your mother?' _Zelda thought, shocked and appalled. Nisih was mortified. She could barely move, let alone think now. She failed to react as Vonndrake rushed towards them. It was Zelda who helped her escape her shocked state. _'Nisih! Do something, move!' _They barely avoided Vonndrake's swinging arm. And as Zelda evaded the swing, she became aware of a terrible pain beginning within her body.

"You hateful bastard! You always told me my mother died because of some illness," Nisih growled, the pain growing worse and worst. "All you've been feeding me is lies, and I was ignorant enough to believe them..." Zelda felt tears stinging her eyes. It was Nisih's agony and anger, but more so the pain in her body. _'Nisih...why do I hurt so bad...' _Zelda nearly doubled over, yet she managed to keep her balance. Again Vonndrake was moving towards them.

Was this her plan all along? Was it Nisih's intention to provoke her father into beating the hell out of her? It was only natural for Nisih to seek revenge, especially what Zelda had done to her. And then what? Possess others and let them meet the same fate? That must be it...

"_First time changes...they hurt a lot," _Nisih finally muttered. Zelda's eyes widened. She didn't have the chance to speak when her knees suddenly crunched. Then it were her legs, her spine...her whole frame.

"_Don't fight it," _Nisih told her firmly. _"I have to make this quick if we stand a chance to escape out of here alive." _Fear stabbed in Zelda's heart. Goddesses, wasn't there another way?

* * *

Note: Aww I am so sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I was too preoccupied with University and other stuff, like my Deviantart gallery. And come to think of it, I should have left this chapter as the cliffhanger rather than the other. Oh well, lesson learned. After months of neglect I hope it doesn't sound too awkward. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Looks like we have company," one guard muttered. A grin swept across his face. "Finally, some action." Eril looked worriedly at the approaching stranger. The rest of the party stayed behind a reasonable distance. Something felt wrong...

"And look too, they have a horse with them. Which just reminds me of how hungry I am," another laughed. A string of saliva was already clinging from his chin.

"They look like trouble. We probably shouldn't bother them," Eril chipped in. The two stared at him before roaring with laughter. Eril then gasped as he recognized Link. Yes, those eyes, that scent. It was undeniably the one who savaged his kin Serp. "Look, it's him! The one Vonndrake wants." He thrust a finger at the boy. The other guards stopped their laughing and turned their attention to them.

"You're worried over a human boy?" one mocked. "Why, he looks barely nineteen. He shouldn't be too much trouble." Eril held out his hand.

"No, you're mistaken; he's not a Hylian–" Too late. By the time he realized Link had bared down on them within a matter of seconds, unsheathed his sword and taken a swipe almost impossible to track. All three guards turned.

"You missed," the guard to the left said. Link straightened up and glowered at him.

"Did I?" he asked. Before the guard could respond he suddenly coughed out a thick cloud of blood. The others watched in silent horror as an ever widening line of red appeared on his neck. His head slid sideways, allowing a gruesome fountain of blood to erupt as his body flopped forwards. Beads of sweat clung to Eril's skin.

"Dirty little bastard," he cursed. "You'll pay for this." Link didn't wait for him to make a move. Already he was running forwards, sword held out to deliver the fatal blow.

"Oh no you don't" the remaining guard snarled, about to counter. "That trick won't work on us twice." He struck out, yet Link easily jumped backwards, then slashed down. Another spray of blood and the guard's arm was falling freely to the ground. A scream tore out of his throat.

"Did you think I was stupid enough to try that twice? You must be an even bigger idiot than I thought," Link growled. His grip on the sword's handle tightened. "Don't interfere." Link left the werewolf crying in pain and instead stalked to Eril.

"Don't look at me like that," Eril whined, starting to step backwards. "I wasn't the one who set them on you, honestly." Link kept on approaching.

"Aren't you going to finish off what you started?" Link asked, now stopping. "Or are you too afraid? I think I smell piss on you." Eril snarled, half angered, half petrified. He _was _afraid, but he wasn't going to admit that to him anytime soon. Besides, he was assured he could easily take Link on. The other two were stupid, had their guard down. If he fought...he would win. No doubt about it. And so he thought.

"I have nothing to fear," Eril snapped, finally getting some courage. "You're just a mere pup, an inexperienced little–" He stopped, suddenly unable to talk. Link had his sword embedded in his gut. "How...when did you?"

"You talk too much," Link muttered, and kicked Eril down. "Lecturing me to death is not a literal meaning." He placed his foot onto the man's throat, throttling the life out of him. It didn't take long for his eyes to start bulging from his head. His face was now a dark crimson, his veins clearly visible beneath the skin.

"Tell...me something...did you, did you..." Link stared down at his bloodshot eyes.

"Kill him?" he whispered. Eril locked eyes with him. "Yeah, I did." More pressured was applied, and Link felt Eril's trachea crack beneath his foot. The werewolf trembled fitfully, and then went limp. A moment Link stared down at the now dead being before turning away.

"Link, I can't believe you took down three werewolves all by yourself," Malon said once she and the others had gotten to his side. "You're okay, right?"

"Yes, but I still have Vonndrake to take care of, and possibly more of his blind followers inside," Link explained.

"But I don't get it. If Vonndrake wants you so badly, why bother putting guards in the way?" Xanath asked a little confused. "You would think he would just let you stroll in or something."

"It's because he wants assurance that Link is the one he needs. Rather than let the path free, he would put ever stronger werewolves in the way, just to make sure," Dante said.

"Or he's trying to tire Link," Malon said quietly. Everyone turned to her. "If you think about it, if Link tries to oppose him then it would be easier to get rid of a tired person than someone who is fully energized." Link clenched his teeth. Sooner or later he was going to meet up with more werewolves, and he knew he couldn't evade every single one of them for long. It would be easier to run away, but that would mean he would be betraying the land, betraying the princess. Even as he thought of her, her scent was wafting up his nostrils.

"What?" Link's head snapped towards the camp, his eyes shuddering. That couldn't be possible. From this distance, her scent should be faint, barely detectable. But now her scent was stronger than ever.

"What's the matter? Is someone coming?" Xanath asked. Link ignored him and took off without them, getting closer and closer. Was it a mistake? Were his senses playing up on him or something? Another waft and Link halted, his legs daring to buckle beneath him. _'What is this?' _Link agonized, feeling sick. _'I killed her...I killed her a long time ago...so why do I smell her now? This shouldn't be?' _Link pressed on forwards, his heart hammering in his chest. Why did he smell both Zelda and Nisih?

"You look terrible," someone muttered. Link looked in the general direction and stared into the icy gaze of a white werewolf.

* * *

His eyes weren't lying to him. Before him stood a pure white werewolf.

"How long has it been since you killed me?" the wolf growled, now stalking to his side. "How long has your heart ached for me?" Link stared, unable to form words. This, this couldn't be real, this had to be a dream...only that...

He was awake...

"Nisih," he said, and fell onto his knees. His hair fell forwards, concealing his face. The wolf padded forwards and nudged his face.

"Do you know how long I have been longing for you? How many nights I have cried your name, and felt the pain of death over and over?" Nisih whispered, pressing her muzzle against his neck. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right this instant?" Link's arms were trembling. "Should I damn you to the same fate that you sent me into?"

"Nisih, I–" Link suddenly embraced the wolf, and pulled her into him. His head was nestled into her shoulder. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I killed you. I should have never laid a finger on you." The wolf's eyes widened with surprise. "Ever since you died, I've been hurting. I've been so alone. You were always there even when I hated you, despised your presence. But now...without you..." Link's grasp tightened.

"Why should I accept your apology," Nisih said, closing her eyes. "You who killed me for the sake of that bitch of a princess..." Link said nothing. The wolf gave a long, drown out sigh."And for all the trouble you went through in saving her, somehow you managed to get her caught. Take better care of Zelda for me." He withdrew from her a little.

"Zelda?" Link questioned. At that moment a dark form separated from the white wolf, now stood before him. Nisih, in all her dead glory. Her eyes were the only things that stayed the same. Link got to his feet, his gaze planted at the squirming wolf below him. "What did she do to deserve this?" He was about to voice his anger but Nisih spoke before he could.

"I helped her escape, nothing more than that," Nisih muttered. "But…" she paused, staring straight at Link. "She had to know the pain you went through, the pain of becoming a beast without control." Link stared back. He didn't argue, didn't object. Everyone, especially Zelda, thought it was him being too weak to control the bestial impulses. How sorely wrong they were. To deny the beast was like denying the need to eat. It would only get worse and worst; one's mind will only focus on that aspect until satisfaction was gained.

"Hey," Nisih said, bringing him back from thought, "I don't have much time left in this life. And before I go, I have something to give you." She walked so close to him that she could feel his breath washing down her face. "In order to defeat my father, you need to be truly awakened." Link naturally was going to ask how. But he didn't get the chance to when Nisih's lips suddenly pressed against his. Link's eyes widened. Something deep within him erupted; his blood suddenly began to burn. More so the wolf was stirring. It was wanting, no, demanding to be let out. And Link nearly did so if Nisih hadn't withdrawn.

"I…always wanted to do that," she whispered, smiling. "With you being awakened now, you have the strength to defeat my father. But, it doesn't guarantee your victory." Another smile and Nisih began to fade.

"What, what did you do to me?" Link asked. "I feel so strange." A somewhat dismayed look crossed the girl's face. She had to tell him, for his own sake.

"I got rid of what little humanity you had left. Because a werewolf that isn't true to his nature is a danger to himself and others. Your humanity is not needed, not now, not ever," Nisih muttered, growing more faded by the second. "And when you killed me, you destroyed all hope of getting a cure. I am the only one who could remove my own blood, but without my body and with it sitting in the guts of lost monsters..." she turned away, and disappeared from his sight. "I'm sorry."

A low whine from below brought Link's attention to the white wolf. She was still there, whimpering in helpless pain…and fear. Link knelt down and placed a hand on the wolf's head.

"The pain will abate soon," he said quietly. "You'll have to wait a while though before you can change back. Forcing it now could kill you." The wolf's eyes narrowed and a slight snarl curled on her lips.

_/You've lost everything now…/ _Zelda growled. /_Why would you betray me like this? After all you've gone through…all the pain and trails I had to put up with, and your intolerable behaviour...this is how you thank me/ _Link locked eyes with her, unfaltering.

"It was gone already—"

/_Shut your lying mouth Link. I'm sick of hearing your excuses. You're such a miserable being/ _the wolf snapped before Link could argue. /_As far as I am concerned, from the very moment you turned wolf and tasted blood, you were hooked. I should have listened to the council members…I should have ended your life. Because with your humanity gone, what is stopping you from killing us? You're nothing more than a beast/ _Link shook his head slowly, and turned his back to her.

"You hate me don't you? Hate what I have become and hate my decision to stick with it. Or am I lying?" he muttered. The wolf simply snarled. His gaze saddened. "We should have seen it from the beginning…that there was no cure. Luckily for you your state is only for this time…" Zelda had enough. The rage and hurt within was far too much for her to deal with. To have him tear away her trust, and deny himself to that bitch Nisih…

Zelda jumped at him, going straight for the back of his neck.

* * *

NOTE: Oh noes, Zelda's lost it. (laughs to herself) Again I must apologise to my readers. Frankly I haven't been motivated nor interested enough to continue the story. But I thought it very unfair if I left it unfinished for those who do enjoy it. / So yeah, I will make the effort.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Link turned around; found the wolf in the middle of her attack. His eyes narrowed fiercely. Without as much as a thought he struck out, grabbing the wolf by her throat. And just as fast he threw her down onto her back. Zelda stared up, completely shocked.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Link growled, baring his fangs. The wolf trembled as his claws began to dig into her flesh. "You don't know the agony I had to put up with, just to please you and your damned civilians. Through your eyes and everyone else's, all you saw was a beast stained with the blood of loved ones. Yet did you ever give a thought about me? What I must be going through? You were so self-absorbed with your public presence and couldn't bear the thought of having a murdering animal under your care. " Zelda could feel the rage in the air. Right now, all she wanted to do was get away. But Link wouldn't let her go, not now.

"I know why you locked me up. You were afraid of me, and still are. I saw that look when I first changed in order to protect you. And saw that look again when I changed in the cells. Some may call me stupid for falling for that punishment twice. And even more stupid for staying loyal to you, regardless of what you did to me," he said, now releasing his grasp. The hateful look he had in his eyes had glazed over, and all traces of the wolf had vanished. He slowly sat back, his attention pinned to the building structure in the distance.

"I can't abandon you. You hurt me over and over, but I can't abandon. Saving a land where everyone hates me is the greatest agony I have to put up with…"

Both beings stared into the other's eyes. And Zelda finally felt the unsavoury sting of her unjust treatment. She was the one who had betrayed his trust, and abused his loyalty to her. In his position, she would have run away, or killed the one she was loyal to. _'All I've done was add more pain to his already tormented mind. How could I have been so blind? And I call myself a friend?' _Zelda agonized. _'Oh Link, what have I done to you?'_

The two sat in uneasy silence until it was broken by the sounds of footfalls. Before either Dante, Malon and Xanath could mutter a word Link left, and continued the journey alone.

"What happened here?" Xanath wondered, looking back and forth between the wolf and Link. "Did we miss something important?" Dante threw a harsh glare at the white wolf, making her cower and whimper a note. Then, surprise came to his eyes.

"I see…" he muttered, a smile tugging at his lips. "We needn't worry about the missing princess anymore." The other two exchanged confused glances. Dante pointed at the creature cowering before them. "The Princess Zelda."

"You've got to be shitting me," Xanath breathed, his eyes widening. "That can't be her."

"Then can someone tell me why Link didn't kill her off like he did the others?" Dante questioned, facing them. "What reason would he want her alive for?" Malon cringed as she stared. Deep down, those eyes of the white wolf…it had to be. Xanath must have felt the same way too for he did not utter another word to argue. He simply crouched down and gave her a smile.

"Well, you could be in worst shape…" he whispered. Zelda whined again and buried herself into his chest.

---

Link couldn't stop himself from quivering. It wasn't the stench of werewolves or the odour of spilt blood. It wasn't from the cold either. Raw excitement. At last he had finally made it into the interior of Vonndrake's domain. And very soon he would be in his presence, facing him off. The prospect of a fight to the death sent waves of excitement and anxiety coursing down his body.

As he ventured deeper into the building, he caught sight of more werewolves. Correction. He saw a shit-load of them. Everywhere his eyes fell there was one either going on its business or talking with others. Fear pricked in Link's gut. Was this a good idea to simply walk in without a weapon? Furthermore, he hadn't the faintest clue of where he was supposed to be going.

When the werewolves finally noticed his presence all Link could do was stifle a growl. Badly outnumbered, and it was too late to run. Not that he couldn't run or anything. But knowing his adversaries they could attack with little or no notice, and even if he evaded the first assault it was only a matter of seconds until they chased him down.

Link felt a trickle of sweat roll down the side of his temple. This was by far the worse mistake yet.

After a tense moment of silence, one werewolf straightened up and sighed.

"Seeing as he's made it this far…" he sniffed, and rubbed a finger beneath his nose. "Follow me." Link blinked. Was this for real? He was half expecting a fight…even some hostility towards him but never the idea that they would let him walk in just like this. He found himself frowning. Something wasn't right…

"This is some joke, right?" Link called. The man turned his head lazily to him. "Why are you guys letting me go by so easily?" A brief scratch of his nose and the man tutted.

"Please don't push your luck. Vonndrake gave us a strict order, that if you got by we shouldn't lay a finger on you, not anymore," he sighed. "Just hurry up and follow me." Link didn't like the idea one bit. Why was it, after all this time, was Vonndrake being ever so kind to him. Or was this part of his pre-negotiation plan, make his possible underling feel comfortable.

---

"What took you so damn long to show up anyway?" the man leading Link asked. Small talk, but too much on a personal level. Link silenced him with a soft growl. He heard a tut. "Don't get cocky with me. You know, if Vonndrake didn't send out that damned order I would have been the first one to attack."

"And the first to die," Link muttered defiantly. He saw the man's fists tighten at his sides, then relax. The man made no more talk after that as they climbed a set of lengthy stairs. Judging by the way they were going it looked like Vonndrake had a room overlooking the place. Speaking of which, the building looked like a castle with a huge courtyard smacked in the centre. And aligning these courtyard walls were the imprisoned Hylians. Link couldn't help but bare his teeth once or twice at the sight. What was Vonndrake planning to do with them anyways? Surely not for bait or ransom…could it be something much more sinister?

The man knocked at a door to the left when they reached the top of the stairs. It took a moment before someone came and opened the door.

"What business do you have here?" Paer demanded, then locked eyes with Link. The two stared wordlessly at each other. The old advisor shrunk back in fear, nearly concealing himself behind the door. "It's you…" Link glowered.

"Traitorous rat…" he breathed. Memory of what Paer had said and done to him burned painfully in his mind. As much as he wanted to kill the man, he brought himself into refraining. No, this wasn't the place. Vonndrake was main priority right now. Since Paer worked under this man, Vonndrake wouldn't feel best too pleased with his actions. Revenge had to wait.

"Come this way," Paer said, struggling to maintain his composure. Obviously it wasn't working. Link could see right through the false face and tone of his voice. And just this once he complied with the man. He made his way through the door, and stopped.

* * *

NOTE: I rushed this portion of the chapter. Well, it doesn't really sound like it is…but yeah. I wanted to get straight to the point instead of…lingering needlessly on other stuff. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The man standing by the shattered window slowly turned his head to Link's direction, and gave him a smile that made his hair stand on end.

'_Vonndrake?' _Link wondered. This man stood nearly seven foot; his hair and beard were black in colour and his eyes were the same as Nisih's. Like burning red coal. Undoubtedly this was Nisih's sire.

"At long last we meet," Vonndrake muttered, a smile still tugging on his lips. "I've waited for months to see you face to face." He motioned to a chair to the left of him. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

"What is this really about?" Link muttered, refusing to comply with the man's offer. Vonndrake arched an eyebrow up and chuckled lightly.

"Aren't we the impatient one?" he replied, and laughed again. "I simply desire you under my charge, that's all." He saw the boy clench his teeth.

"And that's your excuse for attacking the land and making so many people suffer? All because of that one reason?" Link questioned. "If you think I'm going to join you…"

"You killed my daughter too. Obviously your said reason for my actions lacks logic," the man intervened. "But I must move onto more meaningful affairs. I want you on my side, as an equal. You've killed some of my best men and made it all this way without assistance. Why not join me? What reason do you have not to?" His crimson eyes penetrated Link's own.

"I simply cannot, it's not in my nature to side with evil," Link argued, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Vonndrake paced before him, the smile on his face unfaltering. There was a brief pause before he started his persuasions again.

"And this is coming from someone who's own people attack them," Vonndrake said and he saw Link wince slightly. "Tell me Link, how many times have they tried to hurt you? How many times did you have to put up with their relentless false accusations and ignorance? How many times have you felt the desire to _kill_ them?" Link's jaw tightened.

'_We don't want you around us; you have a taste for blood…'_

'_I'm glad his mother is dead. If I were her, I would be ashamed to call that my son'_

He slowly closed his eyes. To be reminded of the pain he had to go through because of their fear was almost too painful for him to bear. True, everyone hated him. They feared him. Yet…they had every reason to. It was his fault for spilling their blood, his fault for not doing anything and wallowing in self-pity and guilt.

"It's all been my fault. That's why I must stop you…" Link murmured, opening his eyes to stare at Vonndrake. "I made a mistake long ago. Now it's up to me to correct it." Vonndrake paused, and suddenly burst out laughing. It was clear that Link was still sensitive over it.

"That's the stupidest argument I've heard in all my years. So you made a mistake; we all do. But didn't you ever think they deserved what they're getting? I'm pretty sure once or twice you've wished that they could feel what you were going through," he hurmoured. "Quite frankly, these same people you've saved can't seem to see the potential in a werewolf guardian. All they see is a savage beast."

"But I _was_ a savage beast," Link said a loud. "Back then I had no self-control. I couldn't stop myself from killing people. My fear towards the beast made things worse every time. Yet now that I've come to terms with what I am I'm no longer the negative-emotional beast I once was." Vonndrake cracked a smile. So Link had acknowledged his werewolf nature. All the better for him of course. There was no point controlling an underling who had no control over himself.

Yet he knew, with how things were going, Link would never join him. He was still attached to the land and its people, regardless of what trials they had put him through. Soft talking him wouldn't work, neither would his persuasions. He needed something else to make him…no, force him into joining. Yes, Link was just too good of a werewolf to be left alone. But with his little hostage gone…

"I grow rather impatient Link. Your love for these petty humans sickens me greatly. Yet, I wonder what position you would be standing in if there weren't any humans to defend. You saw your people imprisoned in those cells outside right?" Vonndrake said, pointing out the broken window. Link didn't like where things were going. "What if I killed them all? Then, for what reason, would you want to refuse my offer?"

"You bastard…" Link growled. "Using them as bait like that. You're sicker than I first perceived you were." He felt his body reacting, yet Vonndrake held a hand out before he could attack.

"Not a wise decision. Just one call and they kill them, every last one of them," he threatened yet Link began advancing. "You really want them to die?" Coldness burned in his eyes.

---

"Link went through here," Dante informed the party. With a nod they pressed on, desperate to find out what had become of their friend. Unlike Link, the four hadn't encountered a mass population of werewolves inside the facility. In fact, the whole place was devoid of their presence. Something must be happening, and they all feared Link was stuck in the middle of things.

"Damn, sometimes that boy needs to think. Did he honestly think he could take on all these werewolves plus their leader?" Xanath complained. "All these heroics has gotten to his head." Malon shook her head slowly.

"No, you're wrong Xanath. I'm afraid all we've been doing is slowing him down. So you can't blame him for being a bit rash in his decisions," she said. The man couldn't help but agree a bit. "I think he's also worried that, if he doesn't do something soon, more harm will be done." Dante smiled. Just like her to speak for others. But there was no lie in what she said. If things were left too long the damage could prove irreversible. Earlier the princess had explained the plot Vonndrake wanted to carry out. That when the moon reached its apex the captives were going to end up as mere food for the werewolf army. And it was already growing dark…not much time left.

It didn't take long until the four came across the huge courtyard. And every one of them had their breaths caught in their throats. The yard was full with werewolves. And aligning its side were the captives.

"This is bad…" Malon breathed, covering her mouth with a hand. "I can smell…" Yes, conditions were that bad that more people had died and as a result devoured. Their mutilated remains scattered the court's floor.

"But I don't see Link anywhere…" Xanath stressed, looking about himself. A hand landed on his shoulder and he froze. There was a werewolf behind him.

"I'm afraid he's a bit busy," the werewolf muttered in his ear, and directed his attention to an over looking balcony. "Vonndrake's having a word or two with him."

"You mean the negotiations have started?" Dante asked and the man nodded once. His teeth clenched tightly. _'Please Link, for the love of the goddesses, don't do anything stupid…'_

---

"Think about what you're doing first Link," Vonndrake said, unfazed that Link was getting ever so closer to him, and unfazed that he was in perfect striking range. "You're willing to let these people die just because you refuse to side with me?" But Link wouldn't listen to him any more. He was tired of his voice…and his face. As far as he was concerned, whether the people were alive or not it was still his fault. He'd already made the decision long ago that he was going to kill Vonndrake. Nothing was going to stop him from letting that happen. And he was not going to let such a petty threat get in the way either.

"I'm here to destroy you, nothing more. So stop trying to persuade me. Your attempts failed the moment you opened your mouth," Link muttered. Vonndrake finally let loose a low growl. Link was serious…he was already starting to change.

"You've made a terrible mistake. I've tried being nice, I've tried being friendly. Yet all you do is spit it back at my face. You could have sided with me and everything would have been well. I can see now my efforts were for nothing," Vonndrake muttered, his voice getting angrier, less restrained. "Useless, just like my damned daughter!" Before Link could react Vonndrake had moved, grabbed him by the face and slammed him down into the ground. The tiles beneath Link's skull cracked, and his head resonated with fresh pain.

"I will not stand idly by and allow you to win whatever futile opposition you have planned. I'm the one going to kill you," Vonndrake snarled, digging his fingers into Link's face. A growl vibrated within Link's chest. His arm swung out and batted Vonndrake across the face, scoring deep slashes against his cheek. The man hissed with pain and leapt clear, resorting to wipe the blood with his sleeve.

"Don't think too highly of yourself," Link said, now sitting up. "All too many people have said that and died. And you're no different." Vonndrake frowned, then cracked a smile.

"However there has not yet been a single fight I've lost. I feel so sorry for you. Your own ignorance has condemned you to your death," the man said, almost sighing. Link simply gave him a wolfish grin.

* * *

NOTE: WTF did I just write? Oh well. Too much dialogue but seeing as the next chapter will contain far less than this one, well, you know what I'm getting at. Vonndrake talks and all that comes out is crap. Lol. 


End file.
